Hiccups
by WandaCarla
Summary: What happens when you mix a tempermental Raven and one of Beast Boy's pranks? Hiccups of course. Now Beast Boy has to figure out a way for Raven to get rid of them before she destroys everything and everyone. BBRae RobStar and slight (so far) CyJinx
1. The Prank

**_A/N_** Hey everyone this is my first fanfic ever, I know I'm pathetic. Anyway this is deffinetly a BB and Rae fic so if you hate that pairing sorry you're going to have to deal. Also I was thinking of adding a little Rob and Star but I'm not sure, you guys review and tell me if I should. Also I appreciate critisism but please no flames cuz I'll flame you back, hehe ;;;

**_Disclaimer:_** (WandaCarla holding up sock puppets) **Hello Mr. Right, does anyone own Teen Titans?** _Why no Mrs. Left only DC Archives owns Teen Titans...not WandaCarla...just DC Archives._ Serously guys I don't own anything except this story which resulted from a bad case of hiccups (bloody hiccups.) And I'm trying to save money to visit my pregnant sister, hehe.

_**Hiccups **_

**_Chapter One: The Prank_**

It was a gorgeous morning at the Teen Titans Tower. The sun was shining, the clouds were fluffy and white, and the lake lapped gently against the Titan island. Raven moaned softly in her bed. A dark mood already beginning to appear on the young teens face. She hated bright sunny days since they only seemed to egg on Beast Boy about the beach and swimming and going to the park and, ugh how she hated them.

Deciding that a hot cup of herbal tea might make her feel better she resolved to drag her self out of bed an into the shower. After that she slowly made her way to the kitchen. As she walked past the giant living room she couldn't help but glance over at the giant T.V screen. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing yet another game on there play station. Robin was sitting next Starfire. He had a not so suttle blush on his cheeks and seemed to be explaining something to Star, while Starfire was beading glass beads onto a string and listening attentively to Robin.

"A good morning to you, friend Raven." Chirped Starfire glancing away from Robin to give Raven a five watt smile. Raven nodded at her and rushed to the kitchen, wanting to escape Star's good mood.

She grabbed a pot and filled it with water and waited straight back as it began to heat up. She suddenly winced as Beast Boy came waltzing in.

"Heya Rae, how's it going?" He asked as he dug around in the refrigerator, his hand expertly avoiding the new blue fuzz that was growing in the back. It snapped hungrily at his hand and Beast Boy being ready slapped it with a wooden spoon.

"I'm moody," She stated in her usual monotone voice. "And don't call me Rae."

Beast Boy chuckled as he pulled out a soda and placed the spoon in the sink. Shaking his head he walked slowly back to the living room. "Dudes, I said I'd only be gone for a second." Beast Boy howled in fake horror. Robin only shrugged.

"Boo yah baby you're so going down." Cy said as Robin's life points slowly faded. Robin only gritted his teeth and started to hit the buttons more furiously. Starfire was gazing intently at theT.V. screen and seemed to be torn over which friend she should be cheering on.Beast Boy walked back into the kitchen his elf like ears where pulled back in annoyance. He leaned against the other side of the kitchen island.

"I'm bored," He muttered, more to Raven then to him self. Raven only gritted her teeth and tried to remember to breath though her nose. "Hey I know let's go to the beach." The kitchen window cracked as Raven's eyes widened slightly in guiltiness. Beast Boy just stared in confusion at her. "Okay, I guess not." He said stretching out his words. Raven looked pleadingly at her pot of water but unfortunately it had yet to come to a boil.She sighed in irritation.

"Hey Raven wanna hear a joke?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

"No." Raven replied sourly.

"Okay here it is." He began. " There's this old guy driving on the freeway, right?" Beast Boy said grinning widely. "And his wife calls him on his cell phone. And she's all "Barney I just heard on the news that there's a car going the wrong way on the freeway. Please be careful!" And (muffled laughter) and do you know what he says?" Beast Boy asked.

"…" Raven only stared at him in disgust.

"He say's "Heck, It's not just one car. It's hundreds of them!" " Beast boy exploded in laughter. Rolling on the floor he gasped for breath. Raven only stood there still in shock about Beast Boy. Hearing the ring of her timer she glanced over and was thankful to see the water boiling. Sighing in relief she filled her cup with it, put in a tea bag, and left the kitchen, the shrieks of Beast Boy's laughter following her all the way back to her room.

Beast Boy was bored. So bored in fact that he was trying to see if his tongue was long enough to touch his nose. It was…if he turned into a giraffe. It had been a couple of hours since Raven had come down to get her tea. After that things just kind of went down hill. Cyborg was cleaning his "baby" the T-car. Robin was yet again sparring with one of his robotic training devices. Starfire was currently in the process of Martha Stewart-ing her room. But Raven, Beast Boy was almost sure that Raven was probably meditating in her room. And Beast Boy was laying lazily on the living room couch trying to think of something to do.

Beast Boy rolled over and stared at the blank screen of the T.V. What could he do?'What could he do?' He asked him self silently.He then shot up as if a bee had stung him on his back side. He knew the exactly what to do. He'd pull the perfect prank…on Raven.

The above mentioned was having a private conversation with her emotions. The pink cloaked happiness was about to die from being too sugar sweet. But all and all the meeting was going okay. They had decided, after hours of argument from Happiness,that Raven needed to meditate more often to take control of her emotions.

Affection, who was the newest of the emotions and had thankfully caused no havoc when she had appeared stood up. Her sunset reddish pink cloak blew gently behind her as she faced the "real" Raven.

"There's also something else we need to discuss." She said in a soft motherly like voice. "And that is about the changeling."

"You mean Beast Boy?" Happyiness, well, happily asked bouncing restlessly on the balls of her feet.

"No, the other one." Sarcastic said rolling her violet eyes.

"What about him?" Raven asked in an icy voice.

"You know what about him."Wisdom said.

" You know perfectly well that we've been developing certain feelings for that loveable green guy." Affection sighed as asmall blush fanned out overher cheeks.

Raven snorted in disbelief. " I don't know what you're talking about. I have no feeling for…Beast Boy, well except for friendship of course."

Affection stared at Raven and curled her hands into fist. It was then that she noticed that all the other emotions were glaring at her to. "Fine Raven don't admit it. We can't force you, but I suggest you don't hold me in for too long. Other wise... things might happen." And with a flip of her cloak she turned and left. A few seconds later so did the others. Raven only huffed and turned to Timid, the only one who had stayed.

"Take me back." She said harshly.Timid winced and cowered but obeyed and led Raven though the maze of her mind.

Beast Boy was wondering if this was a very good idea any more. It had been nearly a half an hour since he had gotten his idea and still Raven hadn't came out yet. Beast Boy thought about the consequence that were sure to come when Raven caught him after his joke. But just the look of her face would be priceless and well worth the horror of dying. Gaining his resolve again Beast Boy was happy to hear some moving around. He pulled him self deeper into the shadows and smiled as the door slid open.

A cloaked figure glided out of the room. Beast Boy slowly reached for the Elephant DNA strand that ran though his blood and felt him self shift to that form. Then with out warning he jumped out from the shadows (behind Raven) and lifted his trunk to her ear level and blew as hard as he could.

Later citizens would report that a loud honking noise had appeared out of no where. But they suspected it had came from the Titan Tower. Either that or their was a new villian in town called Elephant Man.

Raven felt her heart clutch itself in fear. Then she felt her self gasp, choke, and sputter as she tried to regain her breath. Faintly she could hear Beast Boy in the back ground laughing like a hyena. Again as she tried to breath and she felt her breath catch in her throat and then all the sudden her chest jolted forward, and her open mouth that had been trying to catch a breath omitted a very dangerous and annoying sound.

"Hiccup!" And something broke.

**_A/N_** So that's it everyone...well not the end it's the begining well not the begining because that's at the top of the page...oh, wait now I'm confusing myself. Hehe. Just joking...cough. Anyway I really hoped you liked it and please **_Review_** I'd appreciate it very much. Thanks, see ya next time.

**_REVIEW PLEASE! :-))_**

**_P.S. I got the joke from this website: _****_http:home. could ever think of a joke that funny... God I'm pathetic. Anyway please review for the pathetic girl. ;;_**


	2. Pay Backs A Witch

**_A/N_** Wow everyone 8 reviews, that makes me so happy and excited! I really hope you like this chapter! I would have had it up sooner but my Beta ditched me (I love youSteph)so I had to go really slow and look for bad grammer. Please excuse me if there is any. So it's time to thank my lovely reviewers!

**Lolopixie:** It is really hard to come up with jokes, especially for me since I don't know any! lol. Anyway I'm so glad you like the story. I was so worried that no one would. And my writing mature? Wow, thank you so much, I got other reviewers telling me the same thing and I was shocked. Oh, and I'm really glad you liked the ending, so did I.

**shadow929:** I know what'll happen next, so you'd better read the chapter if you want to know to, cuz I really think you'll like it. It has a lot of BB+Rae action. Oh, and I'm glad you liked it.

**coqui82:** I'm glad you think it's well written and you like my plot. I think you'll like this chapter.

**BeAsT bOy RULZ:** I'm glad you thought it was funny. I was really nervous about that. I hope you think this chapter is funny to.

**Steph:** Thanks Stephie I'm glad you like the plot. And I know the grammer sucks.

**Free-Desert-Wind:** I'm so glad you think I write really well. I always thought I sucked at writing but now you guys make me feel great. Thank you so much. I know I hate reading grammer that is like okay, can you not spell. Hehe. My grammer really bad but I'm trying to improve it. So please forgive me if you find any mistakes. I'm also glad you found if funny. You know some sugar fics can be pretty good, but I do agree. I hope you like this one but sometimes I tend to change my writing style without meaning to. I think you'll like today cause it has a lot of BB+Rae. I'm sorry your hiccups cause you spasms, dang, that would suck. But I know my friends tend to think that when you sneeze it means someones talking bad about you...hey you never know. Anyway thank you very much for reviewing, you made me so happy!

**Regrem Eurtaerc:** Hello and thank you so much for that idea! I'm glad you like my writing, personally I think everyone's way better then me. Hehe. You're right there are very few BBRae fics,if any, any more. There all Rob+Rae um, eww! I think that's absolutely disgusting. I'm such a BBRae fan you have no idea. lol! **Anyway I have a surprise for you, so read this chapter because I think you'll love it!**

**The Last:** Thank you I was very nervous because I've read some fics where the characters are way out of character and it totally turns me off the story. It will be interesting, trust me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Yeah I think I've had too many peppermints again...

**Disclaimer:** Hello everyone this is my friend Emily. Say hello.  
Emily: Hello.  
Anyway she's going to be doing the disclaimer today so just relax and enjoy...go on Emily say the disclaimer.  
Emily: Hi, um, I'm doing the disclaimer. WandaCarla dosen't own Teen Titans. DC Archives owns it. (Whispering) Even though I've secretly seen the blue prints for her time traveling machine so that she can steal the...Gack!  
Hehe that's enough out of you Emily. So go on and read the story, and ignore everything after DC Archives owns it. Hehe

* * *

_**Hiccups**_

_**Chapter Two: Pay Backs A Witch**_

_Last Chapter:_

Again as she tried to breath she felt her breath catch in her throat and then all the sudden her chest jolted forward, and her open mouth that had been trying to catch a breath omitted a very dangerous and annoying sound.

"Hiccup!" And something broke.

_Roll The Chapter, hehe_

Raven could feel all her emotions stirring around inside of her. All she could hear were the voices inside her head, literally trying to tell her what to do.

"Kill him!" Rage shouted.

"You'd best calm down." Wisdom spoke.

"That was funny." Happy piped up, laughing.

"You do know when people tease you, it means they like you." Affection stated matter of fact, out of no where.

Raven gritted her teeth and repeated her words, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, over and over again, though it didn't exactly help having Beast Boy laughing in the back ground. Her hands formed fists and again she tried to calm her feelings, but then she broke.

"I can't believe you!" She yelled turning around and facing him in fury. All the light bulbs in the hallway flashed and then popped at once. Beast Boy immediately shut up. " Do you know. how dangerous it is. for me to get the hiccups?" Raven asked, her icy monotone voice coming slowly back as she clipped every word.

Beast Boy sweat dropped, "dangerous?" He asked.

"Yes dangerous. Because every time I hiccup, I lose control." Raven was glaring at him now. Slowly she calmed down her feelings. "If I can't control my powers while I hiccup, what'll you think will happen to everyone and everything else." She asked slowly,irritation burning in her eyes.

"Ah," Beast Boy's eyes glanced in different directions, truly looking as if he was searching his mind for the answer. "You'll turn into a cat?" He guessed leaning forward his eyes wide. Her door whooshed open, and Beast Boy laughed uneasily while placing a hand behind his head. "Guess not." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Hey I have an idea." Beast Boy yelled throwing a fist into the air in mock victory.

"That'll be the first." Raven muttered under her breath.

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled in mock offense.

"You heard that?" Raven asked for the first time stunned.

"Ah, yeah." He told her annoyed, while stretching out his words. "These ears aren't just ornaments. Not to mention they make me look more handsome then usual. And they look great with the color red, although that kind of makes me look like a Christmas tree. Not that I…"

"Beast Boy will you just tell me you're idea, or are you trying to make me more mad?" Raven asked as her fingers twitched to strangle him.

"No I really did have an idea." He said. " Now what was it…" He tapped a finger against his chin and grinned as Raven eyebrow twitched. "Oh, now I remember, maybe if you drink some water, while standing on you head, you could get rid of them." He said describing his theory.

Raven sweat dropped. "Maybe you have another idea?" She asked, almost tentatively, as if she was stepping around on a frozen lake and trying to make sure the ground was solid.

"Ah, you could hold your breath for 30 seconds straight." He said his ears flattening waiting for the yelling.

"Does that work?" Raven asked, never hearing of that theory.

"Well…sometimes." He said hopefully. Raven only sighed and decided to try it. She puffed out her chest and took a huge breath. Then she held it. Beast Boy counted, and then, once he had reached 30 seconds, Raven let the air out with a rush.

"Did it work?" Beast Boy asked trying to catch a glance at her face, which she had turned away to regain her breath.

"I don't know. "She whispered, carefully keeping her voice low as if afraid that her voice would break the, breath spell? She turned back to ask Beast Boy how long it would take to go into full effect, but when their eyes caught, she felt her stomach twist unnervingly. She couldn't help her self as she felt her face heat up to an unbearable degree. She quickly grabbed the hood of her cloak and pulled it until the shadows covered her face.

"Greeting friends, I wish to know what you are doing standing in the darken hallway." Starfire happily asked, and Raven thanked God that Star seemed blissfully naive as she flew over to them and landed on the side of Raven. Beast Boy and Raven both blushed again.

Then suddenly, "Hiccup!"

Beast Boy was enveloped in a blob of black and started to float to the ceiling. His head bumped repeatedly against it. (**_A/N _**The ceiling I mean)

"Raven… Raven help me!" Beast Boy yelled as both Starfire and Raven stared openly at him. Raven blinked as Beast Boy's voice shot though her ears.

"You know I really don't think I should let you down from there, especially after that stupid prank you pulled." Raven's monotone voice cut in though his screaming.

"No, no, no I didn't mean it I swear it was, ah, it was, Cyborg. Yeah, Cyborg put me up to it." Beast Boy pleaded, flinching every time his head crashed against the ceiling.

"Well let's go see about that, shall we Starfire?" Raven stated more then asked. And with a swish both her and Starfire left him there to suffer.

* * *

It had been ten minutes. Ten agonizing minutes. Raven was sitting in the kitchen drinking her cup of tea. Every once in a while she'd hiccup and a cup would brake. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst was that God awful screaming that was coming from Beast Boy.

"Come on Raven just let him down already. I've turned the T.V. up to the highest it'll go and I still can't hear my program." Cyborg moaned as Beast Boy let out a particularly loud curse.

"Damn you all to hell!" Cursed Beast Boy.

"Yeah Raven I think he learned his lesson, besides your hiccups aren't even gone yet and I'm sure Beast Boy would have some more ideas." Robin stated, the voice of reason. (Beast Boy shrieked) Starfire was finishing her necklace while Robin helped her.

"Who is this Hiccups you speak of?" Star asked, looking curiously between Robin and Raven. (screech)

"It's not a who Star, it's a what." Robin began.

"Hiccup!" Star's necklace broke.

"That's a hiccup." Robin said dully.

Starfire stared sadly at her necklace then sighed and threw it away.(yelp) Raven felt bad about Starfire and sighed herself.

"Alright, alright, I'll go and get him down." (scream)

* * *

Beast Boy's head hurt. It hadn't at first, he had only screamed to annoy them, but now it was hurting. He guessed it was suppose to after constantly being bumped against the ceiling. He heards footsteps coming closer to him and looked down at the sound of her voice.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Raven asked him, her hands resting on her hips as her head tilted backwards to look up at him. Beast Boy gotthe impression of a dark super hero from her, as she was glaring up at him.

"Yes, yes, now please, please just get me down from here." Raven sighed and with out warning the black bubble that had been around him disappeared. He landed hard on the ground.

"Dude, that was mean." Beast Boy said pouting and rubbing his aching back side, not to mention head. Raven rolled her eyes and started to walk back to her room. "Raven wait." Beast Boy pleaded. She sighed again and turned around, but as she did so she felt the same bubble of trouble that had started this mess, pull up her throat, and then…

"Hiccup!" And she tripped and fell against him.(**_A/N _**thanks Regrem Erutaerc for the idea!)

He quickly grabbed her shoulder to steady her and looked down to see if she was all right. At that moment Raven looked up to thank Beast Boy, and then their eyes met. She felt affection(the emotion)stir inside her as a large blush, spread over her nose. Beast Boy felt the same thing happen to him and couldn't help the blush that formed upon his own cheeks.

Raven quickly pulled away from him and pulled her hood back up. While Beast Boy let his arms hang awkwardly at his sides. There was a very gauche (**_A/N _**it's pronounced gosh) pause and finally Beast Boy decided to break it.

"Um, you know, all that time my head was being abused I got an idea on how to get rid of your hiccups." He said nervously.

"Really?" She asked, to break the silence. Beast Boy opened his mouth to respond but he was too late.

"Hiccup!" Beast Boy's lips slammed shut. Taking his hands he tried desperately to pry them open but just ended up scratching his lips.

"Reven elp mibve!" Beast Boy exclaimed his voice muffled.

Raven tried to hold in the smile that threatened to show up on her face. She concentrated and Beast Boy mouth sprang open.

"Dude, is it pick on Beast Boy day?" He asked rhetorically as steam seemed to float up from his ears. Raven stared impatiently at him.

"What is there a booger hanging out of my noise?" He asked, as his mood did a 180. He crossed his eyes trying to see the tip of his nose.

"Beast Boy just tell me your idea!" She yelled at him, her door cracked, and at the same time…

"Hiccup! Raven sighed in frustration as a scream was heard from the living room.

Both Beast Boy and Raven hurried off to find out what the trouble was. But when they came into the living room, not only did they get the surprise of a lifetime, but also something to tease both Robin and Starfire for the rest of their existence.

* * *

**_A/N _**Yay so that's the end of that chapter! I hope you like it, and the mood didn't change from the last chapter, I have a tendency to do that. **Anyway I had a thought for another Rae+BB fic, so here's what the summery would be like. **

**_Raven's never believed in curses, until her father gave her one. Now she only has 30 days to live. Will she be able to tell the Titans, not the mention her new found crush Beast Boy, the news before it's too late?_**

Yeah it'd go something like that. Anyway it wouldn't be like your most sick fan fics, I'd make a plot of course, and then I already had a great idea for a twist. Yeah! **Anyway tell me what you think about that too, because I want to know if anyone would be interested in it!**

_So now my lovely audience, er, I mean readers, it's time for my Review poem. (Caution must not to be read by those weak of heart or have no heart for a poor girl trying her hand at poetry.) ;;;_

_WandaCarla walks awkwardly onto the stage at Raven's favorite, but very depressing, café. _

_WandaCarla: (Clears throat while ignoring the scary stares of the Goths) _

_Surprisingly WandaCarla looks very out of place in her bright colored dress and pink hair ribbon._

_WandaCarla: This is my poem called the, well, the Review Poem._

**_Review_ Poem**

Reviewing is like chewing,

You do it every day.

And in every chapter that you read,

It always stays the same.

So just remember this little quote.

"That food is for the soul."

So in every review that you give,

It feeds the author more.

_(Crickets, " Chirp Chirp Chirp") The café remained entirely quite. So quite that WandaCarla ran off stage in tears._

_"What's her problem?" A Goth asks his table mate._

_"I don't know, but reviewing may help."_

_HAHA! Well that was my sad attempt at a joke, a poem, and to get you guys to review some more. Heck I'm desperate I'm now open to flames! Well anyway hope you like the story so now please..._

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Opposite Attractions

_REVIERS and my ANSWERS_ yay this is everyone's favorite part.

**Free-Desert-Wind: **yay I love your poem! I suck at poem making so I'm glad some people actually liked it. Okay here it is, this chapter use to be four pages and now it's six. I'm really sorry I worked on this litterally every day for a week and that's all I could fill in. Please forgive me! I'll try much much much much much much harder next time! Oh, and you'll love the fluff in this chapter, for both shippers! Also, I don't think I'm going to do that fic, you andThe Last were theonly one who said anything about it LOL. I found if funny...that only you two like it! So it's looking like a no. But if you really really want me to I'll write it just for you!

**Regrem Erutaerc: **I love that you love it! And I'm glad that you think it's humorus, trut me I'm trying. It is kind of ironic about the child story huh, but you have a pretty funny idea! lol! (wipes tears from eyes)

**otakualways:** I'm sure she was...I'm sure she was:-)

**dark-demon2156:** I'm so glad you like it. It's a lot harder to write a fic then it is to actually think up and idea and go... "this would make a great idea for a story." lol!

**The Last:** YEAH! RAVEN AND BEAST BOY FOREVER! THOSE ROB. AND RAE. FICS NEED TO GO DOWN! Opps sorry I went on a power trip! lol! Er, thanks about the fic thing but I'm not sure anymore, ifyou really wanted to read it then of course I'll write but it's looking like it's going to the land of the could be. Thanks though!

**lolopixie:** I know I was very proud of the ending to! Oh, thank you about the poem, I loved it. I know it was a little hard but it kind of comes to me when I'm actually writing the chapter. But I'm trying really hard to keep everyone in character and having them act exactly how they would if it had actually happened. Oh, and trust me the Rob+Star thing is pretty funny...I think.

**shadow929:** Yep I do know what'll happen next and so will you if you stop reading my answer and read the chapter:-)

**XRR:** I'm glad you think it's funny, I'm really trying since this is my first humor fic...EVER!And I'm glad you think that's how they would actually act. I've read some fics where they're seem like totally different people and totally ruins the story...most of the time. LOL I'm glad you liked it!

* * *

**_Disclaimer!_** Why do I even do this? Umm, When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much... ;;;; Whoops, wrong answer to the wrong question. Now I do not own Teen Titans, except in that dream that I had last night (pools of drool coming ozzing out of the computer moniter) Umm, yeah DC Archives owns it sniffles I'm sorry Emily. Oh great now Emily's giving me a mean look. Well screw you Emily! Now go read the BLOODY story! (sorry my brothers watching a mean cussing show and it's starting to effect me to, run, run now!) _

* * *

_

_Hiccups_

_Chapter Three: Opposite Attractions_

_Last Chapter: _

Both Beast Boy and Raven ran off to find out what was the trouble. But when they came into the living room, not only did they get the surprise of a lifetime, but also something to tease both Robin and Starfire for the rest of their existence.

_Now:_

_They were paralyzed with shock!_

The situation that they were now facing seemed to be the most oddest thing both had ever seen in their lives. In fact it was as if they were living in a cartoon or something.

Things were that weird.

Apparently it had been neither Robin nor Starfire who had screamed, but Cyborg. And it hadn't been a scream at all, but more like a shriek of mirth, directed at Robin and Starfire of course.

Raven and Beast Boy jerked to a halt. At first both were unsure why Robin and Starfire were close together, their faces, from Ravens advantage point, were merely inches apart.

They were way too close together for the comfort of the other three titans. Even though Cyborg seemed not to mind at all.

But what Raven couldn't get, was why Cyborg was laughing so hard?

"Dude what happened?" Beast Boy asked, his face a light pink. His jaw was hanging half way to the ground. He stared, mystified, at Star and Robin before he realized what had happen. Then he quickly averted his eyes and turned towards Cy.

Cyborg just kept rolling on the ground trying desperately to catch his fading breath.

"Revan, Reven hemp ub!" Robin's strangled voice yelled, well tried to yell. He had his hands grasping Starfires shoulders while she seemed to be making small fists. Both of their eyes were wide with shock, though Raven could tell there was a slight blush on both teen's cheeks.

Then Raven realized what had happened. She was slightly disturbed at not being able to have seen this before, and realized, that the moment she had shared with Beat Boy, was really starting to affect her.

It seemed that somehow Raven's lost of magic had made both Robin's and Starfire's lips become, well, like magnets. And not only were they locked to one another, she very well doubted they could breath.

Cyborg suddenly perked up, wide eyed and more happier then ever. "Boo yah Raven, You did this? It's priceless! Hold on I'm going to go get my camera. Don't change them back okay?" Cyborg didn't wait for an answer but ran off to fetch his camera. Raven starred after him as he half tripped over the stairs and then carelessly ran up them.

Raven sweat dropped. She was sure that she was going to die a slow and painful death after this was over.

After she quickly concentrated she was able to turn their lips back to normal. Once they broke apart, and Robin got some air, there was a lot of yelling to be had.

Robin's face had to be as bright as the sun and his eyes were shining with a mad gleam to them. His fingers twitched unconsciously as he glared between Raven and Beast Boy. After a moment of heavy breathing, he seemed to have came to the conclusion of who he was going to berate the most. He decided Beast Boy, the poor kid.

Raven felt Beast Boy creep slowly over to her. He hid himself half behind her while peaking out at her side. He somehow knew that he would be on the receiving end of the rising volcano. Raven felt a little afraid herself.

"That's it I can't stand it anymore!" He yelled throwing a pointed finger into the air as if to prove his point. "Beast boy, either you find a way to get rid of Raven's hiccups or I'll get rid of you. I don't care how long it takes or what you have to do, but you'd better do it!"

"But, but, it wasn't my fault!" Best Boy stuttered throwing up his arms in frustration.

"Yes it was!" Robin yelled as he let his fury get the best of him. And with his declaration, and very red face, he stormed off in the direction of his room. Beast Boy stared after him.

"Raven's the one with hiccups." Beast Boy said sulkily to him self, once he was sure Robin was far enough not to hear him. There was a moments silence and then…

"Dude, why is this always my fault?" He asked turning on Raven.

"Because most of the time it is." She muttered her toneless voice back in place.

Starfire meanwhile seemed to be in a trance. She just stared at the place she and Robin had been. Then all of the sudden her face turn beet red and she turned, bug eyed, to face Raven and Beast Boy.

"I think…I think I shall go and read the magazine of Seventeen." Star said and then, still trance like, left the room. Beast Boy gave Raven a nervous look.

"Do you think she's going to be all right?" He asked. Raven merely shrugged, he'd know the answer more then she would.

"Alright I just put a new roll of film in so…" Cyborg came hurrying into the living room. A camera hung around his neck and he was fiddling around with one of the many buttons. As he looked up his pace stopped abruptly and he began to pout. Dropping the camera from his clutches, Cy turned towards Raven.

"You fixed them and then let them leave!" He yelled throwing up his arms in defeat. "Oh, Raven that was harsh on your poor old buddy Cy." He said in his most pathetic voice. Then he turned his back on them and started to head back in the direction he had came from.

Not a foot out of the room both Raven and Beast Boy heard him say "Hey I know, I'll go get a picture of the after moment." And with that Cyborg went spiraling off towards Robin's room.

A few moments later they saw a flash of bright light, then they heard a thud of loud voices, and then a door shutting rather hard and very over dramatically.

Raven just sighed as a migraine started to climb it's way into her temples. She pinched the bridge of her nose trying to relieve some of the pressure.

"Come on let's go get you some ibuprofen." She stared at BB, quite surprised that he had noticed her on coming headache. Beast Boy just smiled at her and led the way to the kitchen.

After she had taken her medicine he got her a huge glass of water.

"What's that for?" She asked eyeing the water up and down, as if determining it to be poison or not. Beast Boy just chuckled softly.

" I told you I had an idea, this is it. Drink this with out stopping. That might help." Beast Boy held out the cup again and warily Raven took it. Taking a breath, she threw back her head and with each gulp made a loud squelching sound. As she finished she quickly wished for her self not to have the hiccups anymore.

"Did it work?" Beast Boy asked tilting his head to the side in a, Raven couldn't help to confess to her self, cute way. Turning light pink she bowed her head and shrugged.

"Hiccup!" Out of no where a butchers knife came shooting from it's drawer and landed square in the of the kitchen wall between Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy paled light green, and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh?" He wrinkled his brow in thought as Raven pulled the knife from the wall and went to put it back in it's proper place.

"Hey I know what we'll do. Lets do my first suggestion." Beast Boy smiled and ran off into the living room. His first suggestion? Raven couldn't even remember his second suggestion. But seeing as Beast Boy was suppose to get her out of this mess, she followed him.

When she entered the living room she was surprise to see that Beast Boy wasn't there. But then as she walked past the couch she sweat dropped.

"Ah, what are you doing?" She asked her voice emotionless.

"Okay we'll try this for a minute, I'm sure that this one will work." Beast Boy said. Raven only gave him an odd look. He was hanging upside down off the back of the couch. His head seemed to sit uncomfortably against the floor, and when ever he breathed it seemed to be with difficulty.

"Ah, I'm not doing that." She said icily.

"Oh yes you are, or you'll never get rid of your hiccups." Beast Boy's face became stern and the look made the shiftiness in Raven's stomach come back. Sighing she did as he did and realized it wasn't as uncomfortable as she had thought it to be, it was worse.

She sighed in annoyance as her cape slipped to the ground and formed a pool around her. It made her feel uncomfortable having her leotard feel so revealing but she pushed back that thought and tried to focus on getting rid of her headache.

After what seemed like an eternity, but Beast Boy insisted was just a minute, they stood back on their own two feet. Raven's vision swam slightly and she felt a little queasy, but other then that, a hiccup had yet to escape her mouth.

"I think it worked." She said after an awkward pause on the behalf of the shy youths.

"Did it?" Beast Boy asked. "Alright! Go Beast Boy, it's your birthday!" He started to do a very bad impression of a moon walk while singing horribly off key.

Raven slightly smiled happy for Beast Boy, for the moment.

And then she felt something twitch inside her. Suddenly a feeling bubbled up from the bottom of her stomach and quickly rose to her throat. Her stomach started to burn, as if acid butterflies were bomb diving inside of it. She felt her mouth go dry and her throat swell and tightened, making it hard to breath.

At first she thought it was another hiccup. That Beast Boy's idea hadn't work. But after a moment, nothing happened and Raven realized it was something else. Something she had been warned about by an annoying little emotion.

"Raven are you okay?" Beast Boy asked waving a green hand in front of her eyes. For the past few moments he had watched as her face seemed to turn paler then usual, and she stared, very uncharacteristically, into the distance.

She blinked and then turned to look at Beast Boy. He froze. There was something in her eyes, like a twinkle perhaps.

He thought for a moment that it looked almost motherly. But then that it wasn't that either. Maybe it was something akin to affection? He couldn't be sure, but he also couldn't help the feeling of hope that welled up inside of him.

He felt him self walk closer to her, unconsciously doing it. He watched as her eyes widened in surprise. He slowly took his hand and wrapped it around her own.

She felt his callused hands envelop her own. Distantly she wondered if it was callused from Robin's agonizing workouts. Then she suddenly felt as though her heart might burst. But still she did not give in.

Her emotions were screaming at her, telling her what to do, begging her to, beseeching her to do this one little thing.

It was her body that acted first. It slowly lent forward to him, addicted by the pull of his warm body heat. Unconsciously her body submitted to it's desire and griped Beast Boy's hand, tightened her grip slightly, still afraid of the feelings that were stirring inside of her.

She felt timid stir inside of her. But affection was stronger and she found herself looking away for a moment, gaining courage, and then turning back to look Beast Boy straight into the eyes.

Beast Boy watched as Raven seemed to have an eternal battle. But then he smiled softly as she turned towards him. His head felt suddenly very heavy and really not meaning to, he leaned his head down towards her wonderfully soft looking lips.

Raven pulled back slightly, she felt a wave of coyness rise inside her. Introversion seemed to swim before her eyes. And then the worst thing possible actually happened.

"Hiccup!" And Beast Boy disappeared.

* * *

Yeah, and that the end for now...or is it? Duh Duh Duh! LoL, no I'm screwing with you. Sigh, anyway I thought of a new story idea but I think I'll just tell the people who actually are interested. Right Regrem Erutaerc, am I right? LOL! So also people have been asking to make it longer and I swear to you all I've been trying my darndest, but it's really hard! Sniffles. Next chapter I promise to try a lot harder. 

**_IMPORTANT:_** **I'm thinking that there's only going to beat least two more chapters in this story before it ends. Sorry, but originally I had planned this to be a very short story.Though it actually makes me come to tears when I think of actually leaving everyone. I hate ending stories. Also this, to date, would be the first story that I had ever finished. Isn't that wierd? Yeah I thought so to. Anyway remember to push that little purple button right down there...  
**

LOL PLEASE I BEG YOU REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. Talking To Your Self Is A Sure Sign Of I...

**Okay so first I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I got 14 reviews! Whoo hoo! So now I'm going to answer you all: **

**Shadow929:** Well I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I had hoped. I had major writer's block. Hopefully this extra long chapter will make up for it!

**Regrem Erutaerc:** I know, but I'm a evil person so that explains the evil cliff hanger. LOL! Yep. Thanks for the compliment though.

**The Last:** It will be interesting, trust me. Exactly that's what I've been trying to tell people! Let's spread the word RaeRobDOOM! LOL, no offense to anyone who happens to read that. I read a fic today, totally oblivious that it was a Rob+Rae fic, I nearly barfed! I know I'm sad that I'm ending it to. Sniff, but I promise to try my best to make this really good. Also I could write a new fic, maybe longer, ne? And maybe Rae's hiccups. lol.

**ShadeShine:** Sorry about the errors, but hopefully there should be fewer thanks to the wonderful Coco. lol.

**hollywoodstarandeyes:** I'm glad you like my humor. Though I'm not sure to take that as a good or bad thing? Lol, no I'm sure you meant it in a nice way...or not. lol. I'm glad you think it's amusing though, that's all I want it to be.

**scathac's warrior: **(Bows repeatedly while blowing kisses to the audience) Thank you, thank you!

**bbmylove:** I'm so glad you like it! I'll try to keep up the good work, hehe. You'll never know until you read the chapter. Yay rae and bb forever!

**The Mad Shoe:** Thanks I try.

**Raven Sugara the Tenken:** I'm glad you like it. I know, magnetic lips, hehe, I thought it was funny to.Oh, and I'm glad you liked my cliffie, not like some people! (crickets chirp) Oh, right no one said anything bad about it. lol! My bad.

**cheesefairyXXL:** I think you got confused. This isn't my last chapter, but probably my second to last or at least two more before the ending. Hehe, sorry abou that. Oh, his jokes eh? I'm insulted, lol, no I'm not, I suck at jokes so it's okay, you're telling the truth. I'll keep my eye out for your story. I always love new ones! Can't wait to read Tilt.

**starrobfreak:** Of course I'm going to continue it, I'd hate to leave you guys hanging. I'm glad you're reading it. It means a lot to me. Especially if it's hard to read for people and then certain stories make them read. I had the same promblem until I read great stories. LOL, so I'm glad I'm like that for you.

**lolopixie:** Thank you, I'm so glad you think it's funny. I'm really glad you like the Rob Star magnetic lips thing. I was a little worried about it, but I'm glad to see that a lot of people liked it. I never thought that she'd threw up. That's a good idea...hmm? lol! I'm happy that you're enjoying it!

**Free-desert-wind:** Thank you so much for the help! I never would have been able to do it without you! (applause from out of no where) Yay, Coco! Thank you!

**BeAsT bOy AnD rAveN** **4ever:** I'm updating I'm updating, lol! I'm glad you thought it was funny!

* * *

**_A/N:_** Yay so now on with the disclaimer. hehe I bet you all thought I'd say story...well I didn't! LOL! Okay so here we go.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** So the only thing that I own is my cat and my soul. Which is currently available and five million dollars. Start the bidding please! LOL! Okay so I'm not selling it, unless someone wants it for that price, hehe. Oh, by the way in case you haven't realized it, I own this story and it's idea and umm, well I don't own the characters...yet. Mwahahahahahahahaha! Okay so now it's time for the story... _

* * *

_

_Hiccups_

_Chapter Four: Talking to your self is a sure sign of insanity_

_Last Time:_

Raven pulled back slightly, she felt a wave of timidity rise inside her. Shyness seemed to swim before her eyes and then the most remarkable thing happened**…**

"Hiccup!**" **Beast Boy disappeared.

_And Action!_

Stupid!

That's what she was, stupid. If it wasn't for her stupid hiccups and her stupid emotions, Beast Boy wouldn't have disappearedand if Beast Boy hadn't tried to, er, do what ever he had tried to do She very well doubted that her stupid hiccups and stupid emotions would have gotten the better of her.

Now her only problem was…where the hell was Beast Boy?

* * *

The wind had been knocked out of him not as if that was the worst part. No, the worst part washis surroundings.

She was going to decapitate himor maybe she'd prefer to kill him, then bring him back to life, then kill him again?

Why? Well that was a question easy enough to answer. He had broken his word. He had broken it and now he was screwed. He couldn't help but sigh nervously to himself. His voice seemed to echo around him, and then slowly began to reverberate throughout Raven's mind. He was back in the mirror.

Beast Boy sluggishly turned over onto his stomach. He began to push him self up when something jumped hard upon his back. Screaming he landed flat on his belly, and once again the air was pushed out of him.

"Hi there Beast Boy! I thought you'd never come back. It's been years…or has it? I don't quite remember. But you promised to come back and play with me and you lied, until now that is." A perky and sprightly voice spoke from on top of him.

"Can you get off of me?" He asked, still a little confused from getting the air pounded out of him. The weight immediately disappeared and Beast Boy was able to stand on his own two feet again. He smiled slightly when he caught sight of the pleased figure.

There stood Raven. Not his Raven of course, for this one was unquestionably her emotionHappy.

Happy smiled brightly at him. Her plum eyes stared joyfully out from under her thick eyelashes, and she wore a bright pink cape that seemed to magically whip throughout an invisible wind. Her hands were clasped modestly in front of her thin framebut Beast Boy took notice that she was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, unable to keep still.

Finally seeming to give up all of her self control, she launched her self at Beast Boy in a quick squeeze. Pulling away swiftly she smiled brightly at him.

"Can we play our game now?" She asked, tilting her head in a way that seemed similar to Beast Boy's.

"Well actually…" Beast Boy began looking around the desolate place. "I kind of need to find away out of here." He sighed hopelessly.

"Of course you don't want to leave." Raven, er, Happy said naively. She twirled around while saying, "You and I should play hide and seek. It's one of my favorite games. Here, you'll count, and I'll hide." She turned around and faced him, a mischievous look upon her face. "You have to count to twenty, and only then are you allowed to search for me. All right?" She questioned while already turning back around to look for a good hiding spot.

Beast Boy just sighed in slight annoyance. He had always been the one to never be serious, but he honestly didn't want to get his butt kicked by Raven. Figuring that the only way he could get out of here was to humor her, he decided to play along. That was until a better idea struck him.

"All right, but just this one game. Then you have to promise to help me find my way out of here." Beast Boy stated very uncharacteristically, happy for him self that he was able to come up with such a good idea. Happy smiled and ran over to him. She held out a delicate pinky finger and waited for Beast Boy to respond. He did so immediately.

"I guarantee to take you out of here as soon as we finish our game." Happy said smiling, in truth, a little sneakily. Beast Boy wasn't the only one to find a loop hole in others**'** ideas. She then, cleverly, crossed her index and middle finger over each other without Beast Boy's notice. That cancelled out that promise.

"All right go ahead and start counting." Happy ran a few paces then stopped and turned back to him, "and remember, no peaking!" She yelled, then waiving cheerfully she ran off in a random direction.

Beast Boy faced the opposite direction and began to count to twenty. Once he reached that number he yelled out, "Ready or not, here I come!" Then he slowly began looking for her.

* * *

It had been forever, and there was still no sign of Happy.

"Happy? Happy?" Beast Boy called out his hands forming a sphere around his mouth to amplify his voice. "Happy I've given up now. You can come out!" He yelled giving a forlorn look around the bleak land. There was just utter silence. Really he should've just turned into a bird to see if he could find her. Well that sounded like a plan.

"She won't come out until you find her" said a monotone voice from behind him.

"Gack!" He screamed, and instead of turning into a bird he turned into a mouse. Changing back he clutched his hand to his heart as he saw a brown caped Raven. Though she looked exactly like Raven in appearance, she was strangely off. Her skin was a more sickly grey then the other emotions and she wore a pair of thick heavy eyeglasses that looked exactly like the ones his fifth grade teacher use to wear.

"Ah, you're cleverness aren't you?" He asked trying very hard to remember the specific name Raven had called her when he had been here last. The emotion seemed to frown at him in annoyance and shook her head.

"Raven calls me Knowledge, if you must know." She said with a straight voice. Beast Boy physically flinched at her tone.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you?" Beast Boy said nervously while looking around for Happy. He would give anything for a distraction, just to lure him away from this depressing mood. She shrugged as if she really didn't mind at all. Beast Boy couldn't help but notice the small bit of color that had risen onto her cheeks.

"Raven does not yet know that you are here, but I can tell her if you'd like?" Knowledge said walking closer to Beast Boy.

"Tell her?" He asked as he scrunched up his brow in confusion. "How?"

"Well we are connected to her obviously." She said giving him a "duh" look. He sweat dropped. "Honestly I don't know what Raven sees in you" She mumbled beneath her breath, not knowing Beast Boy's sensitive ears could hear every word she muttered.

There was a moment of uneasily silence as Knowledge seemed to be having an inside conversation. She then frowned at something and a moment later opened her eyes. Beast Boy blinked quickly and backed away. He did not want to get into that boat again, especially with one of Raven's emotions. Raven would make sure that Beast Boy never saw the light of day if that ever happened. He was sure of it.

"Well it seems she'll be here soon. Apparently her hiccups have stopped for now, but she very well doubts that they're gone for good. As do I." Wisdom said, speaking the last part to her self. Beast Boy only nodded not knowing what else to do.

"Come, we should keep on going. The further you are to the maze out of here, the faster you can be gone." Wisdom quickly set off in the direction opposite of the one Beast Boy had previously been goingin. He sighed in relief. It was nice to finally have the useful part of Raven with him.

* * *

She had looked in his room, which was no pleasant thing believe me, she had checked the bathroom, and thank God no Beast Boy was there, she checked the basement, and all the titans' rooms(except her own), and even the roof, yet she still had no clue to where he could have gone.

Giving into her annoying habit she found her self silently grinding her teeth in agitation. Random things would explode every time her search would come up empty, but she ignored those things.

With a loud agonizing huff she gave up. After checking the refrigerator, which had been covered in a new blue fuzz, she had enough. She would just wait until he showed up.

Sighing she flopped, very aberrantly, onto the couch. Her headache seemed to be coming back and lifelessly she rubbed her temples. She hadn't the strength to go back into the demon kitchen for some pain killers.

She truly felt like she was going mad. It had been like a dream, this day, especially the part where she and Beast Boy…no that hadn't been it. The only thing they could be were friends. Never anything more.

"Raven are you thinking about Beast Boy?" She heard a delighted voice ask from inside her head.

"Not now." She mumbled from inside her thoughts. Affectionthe emotion only smiled to her self.

"Well I'm ready for your apology now." She said innocently.

"Oh, and what apology would that be?" Raven asked frowning to herself.

"Why the one that says, 'you were right, oh great Affection, and I was wrong.'" Affection stated.

"But I wasn't wrong." Raven said, a harsh tone in her voice.

"He tried to kiss you Raven." Affection stated her voice no longer playful but matching Raven's own.

"No, he didn't." Raven said, voice as cold as ice. She then cut off their link.

Raven sighed angrily to her self. What had Affection been pulling at? She knew just as well as her that it'd only run to ruin if she began to have those sort of feelings. Feeling her bad mood darken, Raven crossed her arms and waited for Beast Boy to get back. More random things seemed to explode in that small space of time.

* * *

"Raven I've got a surprise for you." Said another voice in her head this one was calm and cool but Raven didn't notice that.

"I thought you would get the hint when I cut off our link?" She said frostily.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the voice "Raven I'm with Beast Boy right now and I thought you ought to know that he's inside the mirror." Raven finally recognized the voice as Knowledge's.

"He's in my mirror?" She asked slowly, trying to comprehend that fact.

"Well, you're the one who sent him here, so don't go bonkers." Wisdom stated. "By the way, why were you so angry?" She asked

"Affection thought she'd try to give me love advice. But she didn't say a damn thing about Beast Boy being in the mirror." Raven frown dropped lower. "I suppose she didn't know?" Raven asked Knowledge. Knowledge only frowned to herself.

"Oh she'll know all right. I bet she's thinking of getting her claws on him." Wisdom said slightly amused but hiding it from her features well. "Anyway you'd best get here before Affection reaches us." She said slowly. Then she cut her link from Raven.

Raven only sighed to her self. Now she'd have to go decapitate him for going into her mirror or, well, it really hadn't been his fault. Maybe she'd just kill him, then bring him back to life, then kill him again. Yeah, that sounded okay with her.

* * *

Knowledge had disappeared. She had been walking in front of him a few moments ago. Then it had become foggy, and as the fog disappeared, so did she. He sighed and called out her name for the hundredth time. Oddly enough she didn't answer.

"Hello." Said a soft voice from behind him. Beast Boy quickly turned around to see no one there, except the old tree he had recently passed. He turned back around and screamed.

Hanging from a tree limb, not an inch from his face, was Happy. She grinned a Cheshire grin at him and flipped onto her feet.

"You didn't find me." She said pouting cutely.

"Of course I didn't, I gave up hours ago." He said his voice containing a hint of amusementfor her. Her smile widened.

"Well then what should we do now?" She asked stretching her arms in front of her and watching as she wiggled her fingers.

"I thought you said you'd get me out of here after we played the game." Her face fell, and she suddenly looked very guilty.

"Well about that, I sort of lied. I can't get you out of here… also I'm sort of lost. I've been following you and Knowledge around for the past half hour." She gave him a pathetic shrug.

"Do you know where she went?" He asked as his ears perked up in hope. She only shook her head, looking more downcast than ever. Beast Boy frowned, feeling suddenly distraught over Happiness's down look. He then suddenly perked up and smiled.

"Hey Happy, want to hear a joke?" He asked smiling. Happy only beamed and nodded her head yes.

* * *

Affection knew that she would have to take it slow. She didn't' want to scare him off. Hiding behind a tree had to be the most stupid thing she had ever found her self doing, but if it meant getting to see Beast Boy for the first time she would have done anything.

She poked her head out from the side and smiled as Beast Boy seemed to be telling a joke to Happy. She tilted her ear towards them so that she could finally hear his voice.

"Okay so here's the joke, you ready?" Beast Boy asked half laughing as he thought of it.

"Yes, yes, now tell me please!" Happy begged her eyes bright with excitement.

Okay, well One day this calls her friend and says, **'**Please come over and help me. I have this killer jigsaw puzzle and I can't even figure out how to start it.**'**

**"**Her friend asks, "What is it a puzzle of?

**"**The says, "The picture on the box is of a tiger.

**"**Well, the friend figures that he's pretty good at puzzles right, so he heads over to her place. She then lead**s** him to the table where all the pieces were being held. He then studies them for a moment, then studies the box."

Beast Boy took a deep breath as he reached the climax of the joke.

"He turns to her and says, **'**Well, no matter what I do, I'm not going to be able to show you how to assemble these to look like the picture of that tiger.**'**

**"**Then she asks, **'**Oh, how come?**'**

**"**He looks over at her and says, **'**You know let's forget about the puzzle and I'll just help you put the cornflakes, er, pieces, back into the box**'."**

Beast Boy and Happy began to laugh hystericallyat the exact same moment. Happy had silent tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks. Finally after a good minute they began to quite down.

However, the laughter didn't stop. Both Beast Boy and Happy were as silent as mice, yet someone else was still laughing. Happy cautiously walked over to the tree. Peaking behind it, her face brightened.

"Hello there Affection." Happy called out sweetly. The laughing halted to a stop with a choke of surprise. Beast Boy made his way behind the tree to see another Raven crouched on the ground. Her hair had spilled around her face, making it unrecognizable. This one, he realized, had a cape the shade of a setting sun.

The emotion, Affection, wiped gingerly at her face. Then she propelled her self upward until she was standing straight on her feet.

"How do you do Beast Boy? My name's Affection." Affection held out a pale hand for Beast Boy to shake, which he did with utter surprise. This emotion, he thought to him self, was actually polite.

Affection couldn't believe her self. Had she really just said that? She could feel the embarrassment climb up the back of her neck and spill out onto her cheeks. God, she was a loser.

"Yay, Beast Boy you've finally have met Affection. She's my favorite." Happy said whispering as if she were telling a secret. Beast Boy smiled.

"So you, uh, like my joke huh?" He asked nervously putting a hand behind his head. This Raven, he couldn't help but notice, was very pretty. Not as if the regular Raven wasn't. In fact to Beast Boy she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen but this Raven seemed to be hiding something A secret of some sort that made her strangely alluring. Which was really creepy if Beast Boy truly thought about it. Especially since Affection was really Raven, only she was one of her emotions. He sighed, thinking too much about it gave him a headache.

"Of course, I like anything of yours." Affection stated undauntedly. Happy giggled and started to twirl around in a very Starfire-like manner. Beast Boy and Affection only watched in an odd silence.

"You weren't here the last time I came." Beast Boy stated as Happy pretended to be an airplane.

"No, I wasn't. I showed up only a few months ago." She grew very somber then, as did Beast Boy. Even Happy quieted down when she heard that.

"Malchior really did affect you, er, her huh?" He asked looking at the sullen girls.

"Yes," Affection said softly. "She'll need someone that can be there for her now." She stated, looked sternly over at him, hinting at Beast Boy. She smiled and felt better when he flushed as he got her hint.

"It might take some time…or it might not. But I'm sure that Raven will open up to you." She smiled gently then and looked over at Happy, who was abnormally silent.

"I was happy then…but even now, I was always happier when she was with Beast Boy." Happy said quietly not noticing that Beast Boy looked like a lit up Christmas tree.

"Well, anyway, we should probably get going. If Raven catches us not even remotely close to the maze, she'll kill us." Affection began to walk away. Stumbling from shock, Beast Boy and Happy followed.

* * *

They were still walking, but they were almost there. The land was still barren,and the atmosphere was still awkward from the last conversation they had had;even so, Beast Boy was nearly out of the woods. Soon he'd be out of the mirror and Raven would never have a reason to kill him…as badly. Everything was turning up.

That was, until he heard a scream. Not scream of anguish, nor one of happiness, not even a scream of fear. No, this scream was one of anger. Full fledge, and about to murder, anger.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked, his voice squeaked giving away his jumpiness.

"Uh oh." Happy said softly. Both Raven's emotions looked back at Beast Boy. They then turned and walked on a little faster, ignoring his question.

"Uh, you guys, I sort of asked you a question." He said, running in front of them and waving a green hand in front of their faces.

"Well," Happy began, uneasily biting her lower lip which had been one thing Raven never did. "We sort of have to pass Rage before we reach the maze." She gave him a guilty look and then smiled. "But as least she's chained up." Affection only nodded her agreement while Beast Boy frowned.

"She's chained up? I thought Raven had conquered her?" He asked the two.

"Of course she's chained up." Affection stated calmly. "And, Raven did defeat her but somehow Trigon's taken over Rage again. It's taken all of Raven's concentration to keep her locked up." She looked uneasy as she said this.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked giving Affection a concerned look.

"It's those annoying hiccups…they're making all the emotions nervous." She looked over at Happy who only nodded and then flinched as Rage gave another loud scream of fury.

Just then a figured loomed in front of them. Shackles held her in place, but there stood a person so intimidating that anyone with half a sense would have gone running in the opposite direction from her. Luckily Beast Boy didn't have half a sense.

He walked straight up to her, feeling absolutely awful that she was locked up. Even though she was bad.

Rage stood still as Beast Boy came closer. She looked exactly like the real Raven. The only way you could tell the two apart was from their capes and expressions. Raven's usual blue cape was red on Rage, and Rage wore a horridly twisted face that was the total opposite of Raven's usual calm one.

"Are you really all that bad?" Beast Boy asked her harmlessly. She spat in his face. Beast Boy yanked back his face as if she had slapped him. That only made her grin more.

"Rage what the hell do you think you're doing?" Affection asked, running up to Beast Boy, who was trying to wipe his face. "Here Beast Boy take my handkerchief." She handed him a light pink cloth and he took it gratefully.

"Moron , is she so love struck that she doesn't see the danger that she's in?" Rage asked. Everyone gave her confused look, except for Beast Boy. He stared at her in shock.

Ever since he had first entered the mirror he knew that Raven's emotions were exactly like. It was that reasoning, that he couldn't understand why Rage's voice was so different. This voice was the total opposite of the Raven he knew and liked.

Rage's voice sounded as if she were possessed, but Beast Boy supposed that she was, since Trigon had taken her over. Her voice was deep an unnatural, and it held such hatred that Beast Boy's hair stood on its very end. Distantly, he thought to him self that it reminded him of a snake, toodeceitful and sly for its own good.

"Such a handsome boy." She said in a silky voice that did her face no justice. She had twisted direction's in talking so quickly it made Beast Boy dizzy. "Would you mind unchaining me?" She asked giving him a possessed evil smile. It was the smile that snapped him out of his daze.

"I don't think so Rage." He said softly, a bit saddened that this emotion that was so corrupt. Rage's face changed so fast, from sweet to abhorrence, that it reminded him of **an** animal that had changed from stalking his prey to attacking. Affection and Happy only stood there silently and unsure. Both didn't know what to do now.

* * *

"What the hell do you three think you're doing?" A loud, irritated voice asked from behind them. All three turned around to face the voice. Two were happy while the other one shrunk back unsure.

"Hey, uh, Raven…" Beast Boy said laughing awkwardly. He slid behind the other two in dread. "You know, I didn't really mean to end up here. In fact I truly don'teven think it was my fault since…" He led off seeing as the real Raven's glare had yet to relent it's self.

"Um, you know I think he's right Raven." Affection put in. She turned to look behind her and gave Beast Boy a reassuring smile.

"That's enough out of you!" Raven snapped unmercifully at Affection. Happy only smiled.

"It looks like someone needs some cheering up." Happy said wagging her finger back and forth.

"Look's like you guys need some alone time." Beast Boy said quickly. He started to run away when Happy tackled him.

"Hey Beast Boy let's play foot ball. We can now since Raven's here. She makes an equal number." Happy smiled down at him, while Beast Boy just sighed and drummed his fingers against the dirt ground.

"I think it's best if you two leave before I kill you." Raven spoke up, she wasn't looking at Affection or Happy, but at Rage. She was giving Rage, who had been oddly quiet though the whole confrontation, an equally evil glare.

"I don't think so Raven. You're just going to kill him." Affection stated nervously.

Raven only sighed. Why did everyone think she was going to kill them? Sure she always threatened them, but she had yet to have gone though with it. At least as far as she could remember she hadn't.

She felt a ball of thick air climb up her stomach. This feeling was peculiarly familiar. So familiar in fact that she slapped her hands over her mouth, resulting in two loud slaps. All the emotions and Beast Boy stared at her. Never had Raven acted like this before. Happy hurriedly got off Beast Boy and ran over to Affection.

"Is she all right?" Happy asked worriedly. Affection only swallowed and shrugged. Rage had a warped smile upon her face and seemed to be expecting something. Beast Boy meanwhile ran up to Raven and gave her an apprehensive and scared stare. He placed an arm around her shoulder hoping to comfort her in some form.

"Raven are you all…" But he never go to finish. For at the exact moment Raven couldn't hold in the bubble that had been stirring inside of her chest.

"Hiccup!" Raven's eyes widened in fear. Without thinking she rolled her self around and buried her head in Beast Boy's neck. Happy and Affection both screamed with and ran over to Beast Boy's side. They grabbed onto his shirt and held him for their dear lives.

In front of them, Rage's chains broke with out any resistance. Her face grew ruthless, and a maliciously taunting smile graced her features. She grew twenty times her normal size. Her skin which had been as grey as the others, now turned red with evil. Sharp devilish horns grew from her head, and her nails became like a cat's claws. Trigon had fully taken Rage…all over again.

Raven's hiccups had done the worse thing possible. They had set a possessed Rage free to kill everything and everyone thatwas stuck within the mirror.

* * *

**Yay so that's it for now. I'm going to write really fast and get the next chapter up soon. Ireally hope you liked that! If anyone has an idea for the story I'm totally welcome to suggestions, hehe, please? lol, k so I'll try to make it this long, but I wouldn't hold a candle to it. Yay, so everyone review please!**

**Joke!**

**What sound does an author make when she sneezes?**

**Answer!**

**REVIEW!**

**p.s. you know like achoo, review...hehe, okay I thought it was funny. Give me some credit I made it up last minute! So you know what to do...**

**Achoo, or I mean, Review! LOL, ****Love you all!**


	5. Something Wicked This Way Comes

_A/N_ Hey everyone, (Bows humbly to readers) I am so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I know this is alame excuse but I've been super busy since my sister has came down from Alaska. Please forgive me. You'll be happy to know that this time I made it twelve pages long...just to make it up to you all. Hope you really like it...Oh but first...my answers.

**cRiTiC123:** Thank I'm glad you think so.

**Martson:** As did I, as did I! Of course I'll continue, hehe.

**scathac's warrior:** (Bites nail nervously) They're going to die? Aw the horror of it all. Sniff, they could...(grins evily) couldn't they? Yep like repeating the annoying song over and over and over and over and over and over and over...

**d:** I should have added that at the end, lol!

**Regrem Erutaerc:** Lol, the mistake thing was totally not my fault! I promise me and Coco had that thing whipped. Sniff, but sadly I ruined it.

**shadow929:** Thank you, I'm glad to see that someone finally understands that I'm the slowest writer in the world, and updating daily is like impossible for me. Hehe. Writer block sucks doesn't it? I hope you think this chapters good to!

**BeAsT bOy AnD rAveN 4ever:** Thank you.

**falling:** Thank you, at least someone thought it was funny...I know it takes for ever but once you do, hehe! I'm updating all ready, lol! Thanks for your support!

**kimnronever:** I'm so glad you like it! I promise to keep going!

**free-desert-wind:** Again I apologize for my mistake! But on the bright side... (in cheesy voice) **Introducing the new cure for Hiccups! Read this story and in no time your hiccups will be gone faster then you can...well hiccup. Hehe, I mean it folks! Now this little baby only cost...what a measly grand...no...five hundred...impossible. Yes that's right you can get this special discount price of only 29.99 Now that's a deal**...or not. LOL, hey I tried!

**CaptainOatmeal:** 45 minutes? Wow I had no idea it takes that long to read that my story. Is that a good thing? LOL. I totally agree with you on the monotone thing! I mean it's all the same crap! They think we won't notice but let me tell you friend...we do! I'm so glad you don't think I'm monotone. Though I'm not so sure you'll still agree with that after this chapter, sniff, I hope so! P.S. I promise to ignore that.

**lolopixie:** Thank you! I'm glad you think so cuz truthfully I thought it was a little boring. I'm so glad you like it! I promise to try to keep up the good work! LOL

**Fantasy Obsessed:** I sent you an e-mail so hopefully you got it. But, of course you can use my poem (I'm really surprised to because I thought it was measely crap. But you like me, you really like me!) Oh and I hope you spread my story, don't keep it to your self now, you hear!

**the essence of popsicles:** Yes **BB/Rae** ship is the best on this Damn planet! Right you guys? (crickets chirp) Well I thought so. **Oh and I should apologize about the puncuation. My Beta-reader had checked itbut for some reason my computer screwed it up, andme being my stupid self didn't check. I deeply apologize forit!**Demons? I'm not to sure about what you mean. If you mean Raven's emotions, or the other Ravens as I call them, they're exactly as I say, her emotions in a human form. And no I didn't invent them. They're on the T.V. show. Even the Demon in this story. All right that's all I'm going to say. LOL!

**_Disclaimer:_** Okay, let's get this straight, do you think I'd be writing on a **fanfiction** website if I owned Teen Titans...that's what I thougtht. Oh, and if you're thinking hell yeah...you are right I would. But that's not the point. The point is DC Archives owns it...sadly that is not me. Also The Something Wicked This Way Comes, is from Harry Potter Movie 3! The best movie in this sad sad world of ours. (Sighs dreamily.)

_**Hiccups**_

_Chapter Five: Something Wicked This Way Comes_

_On with the fic: Hehe You'll like this…_

_The Past:_

In front of them, Rage's chains broke with out any resistance. Her face grew ruthless, and a maliciously taunting smile graced her features. She grew twenty times her normal size. Her skin which had been as grey as the others', now turned red with evil. Sharp devilish horns grew from her head, and her nails became like a cat's claws. Trigon had fully taken Rage…all over again.

Raven's hiccups had done the worse thing possible. They had set a possessed Rage free to kill everything and everyone that was stuck within the mirror.

_The Future, err, I mean Present: _

The emotions, Beast Boy, and Raven were all paralyzed with shock. Beast Boy was beginning to regret ever playing that trick on Raven. Although it had helped him get closer to her; maybe it hadn'tbeen his best move.

Beast Boy's eyes widened slightly as he noticed a large black orb swallow them. Then in a flash, they were in a totally different surrounding. Raven slowly pulled away from Beast Boy's shoulder, her face was a bright red, and she was sweating slightly from exerting herself in transporting them. She gave Beast Boy a cold glare, which he didn't know why she was directing at him, and strode over to her two emotions.

"You two, go and gather the other emotions. I'm holding a meeting." She commanded, her voice hash and nerve wrecking. She pointed a finger in a random direction and, terrified, they both disappeared.

"Raven, what was that all about?" Beast Boy asked, still staring at the placewhere Affection and Happy had been.

She gave him another one of her frosty glares and started to pace. "I just called a meeting with my emotions." She snapped. Beast Boy sweat dropped.

"Ah, I heard that part." He said softly, throwing a hand up and scratching the back of his head.

"Beast Boy." She stated, uncharacteristically quiet. She stopped turned around to face him. "Rage is too strong this time." She went on, ignoring Beast Boy's protests. "I know I have an extra emotion then before, but with these hiccups," she glared at him, "they're just making me too weak to fight her. I mean, what if I hiccupped in the middle of our fight and sent all of my emotions to an entirely different area, excluding myself and Rage? What would happen then?" She only sighed.

This was an entirely different side of Raven Beast Boy had never seen before. This time she was actually showing him her emotions, or at least she was trying.

"Hey, it'll be okay." He said softly. He walked over to her and hesitantly turned her chin to look at him. Raven was glaring at him. He instantly jumped back, laughing nervously. His face then turned serious, "I mean it Raven, I'll help you no matter what." She gave him a small nervous smile, one he had never seen in his life, and nodded.

Then "Hiccup."

Both turned around in surprise, nothing was happening.

Then they both turned as they heard small tentative footsteps coming closer. A Raven stood behind them. This one had on a grey cloak and looked as if she was going to be sick. Her face was very green and her cheeks were an awful grey. Obviously Raven's hiccups had ruined the health of Timid.

"They've all gathered now." She announced, her voice weak from trembling. Apparently Raven had a thing with the flu.

"Go, I'll be there in a moment." Raven nearly yelled at Timid. Timid obligingly scattered. Raven then turned around on Beast Boy, who jumped back in surprise.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked him, her voice once again emotionless. Beast Boy then trotted after her and went into a niche hidden by sharp, pointed rocks.

All of her emotions, Happy, Affection, Timid (who's illness seemed to be fading), Brave, Rude, Knowledge, andWisdom, were gathered around in a large circle. There was a large empty gap between Affection and Happy where Raven and Beast Boy sat.

"Nice job Raven, you let Rage out!" Rude butted in before anyone else began to speak. Her cloak was orange and her face was twisted into a boorish smirk. Raven's eyebrow began to twitch with annoyance.

"Well actually it was my fault." Beast Boy spoke up in Raven's defense. They all turned to look at him. "I scared her and made her get the hiccups." He said pathetically while Happy just laughed.

"It was a really funny joke." Happy said to the other emotions.

"That's not why I called this meeting." Raven interjected hotly.

"I know. It's because of Rage." Knowledge said softly. All the emotions turned to her and nodded.

"Right, there's no way I can defeat her." Raven said unhappily. "She's too powerful for me now that I have the hiccups." All the emotions sighed.

"Maybe we can figure out a way to get rid of them." Affection stated as she straightened up, proud of her idea.

"We've tried everything I've thought of." Beast Boy said softly. "None of my ideas have worked."

"That's not surprising." Rude put in…rudely. Beast Boy's shoulders only slumped farther down.

"That's not true Beast Boy's done a lot of things to help us…he, uh…why he…well he, he was there after we got our heart broken by Malichor." Affection stated, after she grasped for something to prove Beast Boy's loyalty.

Raven suddenly looked like someone had thrown a stone in her face. "That's enough!" She yelled. The straw had broken the camel's back. "Let's focus on the now, please!" She asked, not really asking but more like demanding.

"Hiccup!" Raven sighed, exasperated, as a large boulder suddenly exploded. Now it was getting old.

"Well there has to be something we can do." Knowledge said, more to herself than anyone else. Beast Boy only kept quiet. Right now, he was more interested in watching Affection and Happy. They were both staring at each other and looked as if they were talking…though he couldn't see how.

"Hey I have an idea!" Happy cried throwing up her hand in victory. "Why doesn't…" But Happy didn't finish her sentence. Affection, who had been biting her lip in thought, suddenly jumped across Raven and Beast Boy and slapped her hand hard across Happy's mouth. After that, all that could be heard was a muffled screaming.

"You know, I just remembered that Raven, ah, dropped her, ah, thing, out back where you two were. Beast Boy why don't you go and get it for her." Beast Boy sweat dropped while he gave Raven a confused glance. She in return seemed just as bewildered as he was.

"I never…" Raven began to say.

"Oh, yes you did, and trust me, you're really going to want it back." Affection made sure to open her eyes wider motioning them towards Beast Boy. Raven seemed to take the hint, and quickly turned to Beast Boy.

"Uh, yeah Beast Boy, I really need it. Do you think you could get it for me?" She asked, while giving him a very rare smile. Beast Boy immediately brightened up.

"All right, I'll only be back in a minute." He stated, and then got up and left. After Raven was sure he was a good distance out of hearing range she turned on Affection.

"So what's so important that Beast Boy can't hear it?" Raven asked. This peaked the other emotion's interest. They quickly turned and around to face Affection. She blushed at the attention and cleared her throat as she finally let go of Happy. Happy fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Well Happy and I were having a silent conversation," everyone guessed that had meant they were talking inside of their minds, "when Happy made a very good point. She was just about to tell you when I stopped her."

"Well, why did you stop her and make Beast Boy leave?" Rude interrupted.

"Because Happy's point would have embarrassed Raven for the rest of her life, or until she finally gets some sense to admit the truth." She mumbled the last part but it was still loud enough for the Ravens to hear.

"Get to the point." Raven said, her voice slow and dangerous. Affection sweat dropped.

"Right, well she told me that maybe the best way for you to get rid of your hiccups would be for you…"

"To be scared again!" Happy piped up as she began to spin around the circle. Raven stared at the two emotions in shock. Be scared again? She supposed that made some sense.

"That's amazing." Wisdom spoke up for the first time. "I can't believe the two of you thought of that before me." Happy and Affection sweat dropped.

"Gee, thanks, I think." Affection said, chuckling.

"Ah, but why did Beast Boy have to leave?" Timid asked, barely above a whisper. All the emotions became quiet and turned their attention to Timid. Timid just blushed.

Everybody became quite as they heard a soft eep noise. After that though everything was quite, so they turned their attention back to the subject at hand.

"Yeah, why did Beast Boy have to leave?" Rude asked.

Affection blushed and started to mumble something.

"What's that?" Knowledge asked.

"I said…" Affection trailed off as there was a loud thudding sound. Almost as if a body had been dropped unceremonious against the ground. All of the emotion's ran out of the alcove in time to see Beast Boy slowly pick him self up off the ground. One of Raven's ravens was standing on the ground and giving Beast Boy the evil eye. Beast Boy just sweat dropped.

"Beast Boy, do you think you'll be able to not get to any more trouble if I go and speak with Affection alone?" Raven asked, slightly glaring at him. Really, she had had enough of his stupid games. Now all she wanted to do was get rid of her stupid hiccups, leave her mirror, and kill Beast Boy.

Beast Boy nodded and watched as the two Ravens slowly walked away.

"Beast Boy, are you a peeping tom?" Happy asked from out of nowhere. All the other emotions started to crack up in laughter. Sometimes Happy could embarrass a person, even when she didn't know she was doing it.

* * *

Beast Boy wasn't an idiot, though many people would say otherwise. He had known that they were just trying to get rid of him. He especially figured it out when he got there and the whole y place was empty. Not to mention they had never told him exactly what they wanted him to be looking for.

He had decided to go and see for him self on what they were talking about. Once he heard their voices he immediately stopped short. Now he would be able to figure out why they wanted him gone so impatiently. It was Affection's voice he heard first…

"… embarrassed Raven for the rest of her life. Or until she finally gets some sense to admit the truth." Affection was obviously mumbling the last part but again, thanks to Beast Boy's wonderful ears, he heard every last word.

"Get to the point." Raven said, her voice slow and dangerous. Beast Boy shivered, glad for a change that it wasn't his voice that was making her so angry.

"Right, well she told me that maybe the best way for you to get rid of your hiccups, would be for you…"

"To be scared again!" Happy piped from out of no where. Beast Boy was suddenly glad to hear her voice. He had been a little worried that Affection was still covering her mouth.

"That's amazing." A voice spoke up for the first time. Beast Boy had a sneaking feeling that it had to be Wisdom's. She hadn't spoken since he had been around her. "I can't believe the two of you thought of that before me."

"Gee, thanks, I think." Affection said, chuckling.

"Ah, but why did Beast Boy have to leave." Timid asked, barely above a whisper. Beast Boy blinked, he had been thinking the exact same thing.

Suddenly he had the sneaky feeling of somebody watching him.

Beast Boy quickly turned around, but no one was there. He looked left and right, but there was still no one around to look at him. Sighing, he turned around to listen to the conversation again.

"Yeah, why did Beast Boy have to leave?" Rude asked. Beast Boy leaned forward a little. The tension was high all around him, soon he'd find out the answer. Then…

"Eep!" Beast Boy strangled his yell and turned around to see a raven at his feet. It stared at him and then began to peck at his feet. Beast Boy rushed backwards but stumbled on a rock and fell. So much for finding out why he was sent away.

"Beast Boy, do you think you'll be able to not get to any more trouble if I go and speak with Affection alone?" Raven asked, slightly glaring at him. He only sweat dropped. Great, he's gone for what, a minute, and all ready he's on her bad side again.

Beast Boy nodded and watched as the two Ravens slowly walked away. Really, could his day get any worse?

"Beast Boy, are you a peeping tom?" Happy asked from out of nowhere. All the other emotions started laugh. Yep, Beast Boy had been wrong. Things could get worse.

* * *

Everyone had settled down once Raven and Affection had gotten back. After that, the meeting itself only lasted a few more minutes. Everyone had come to the conclusion that the only way to get rid of Raven's hiccups…was to scare them out of her. The only problem now, was how to do that.

Affection and Happy were whispering amongst each other. Knowledge had somehow gotten her hands on a book and was looking something up, and Wisdom was reading over her shoulder. Rude was just ignoring everyone else, while Timid seemed to be thinking to herself. Raven was also thinking but not about hiccups. She was thinking about her and Affection's earlier conversation.

**Start of theirConversation:**

"So why did Beast Boy have to leave?" Raven asked, as soon as they were a good distance away from the others.

"The thing that Happy was going to tell you…It had a lot to do with Beast Boy." Affection said while she pretended to be engrossed with the ground.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked, unsure on where their conversation was heading.

"Yes, Beast Boy." Affection stated patiently, as if she were teaching a five year old how to ride a bike. "As much as you like to admit it, Beast Boy is just as much a part of us as we are of him." She gave Raven a knowing look, which threw her off more.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now will you stop beating around the bush and tell me what the hell I have to do to get rid of these damn hiccups!" Raven stared, seething at her, while Affection only sweat dropped.

Neither of the two Ravens seemed to notice the raven that had scared Beast Boy so much was standing not too far from them. Its head was tipped to one side and it seemed to flutter its wings in surprise, and then happiness. Then, without being noticed, it slipped out of everyone's thoughts, and flew back to where it had come from.

**End of Conversation**

"I've got it!" Beast Boy yelled triumphantly, startling Raven out of her thoughts. "Okay, plug your ears with your index fingers. Then plug your nose with your pinkies. Then hold your breath for twenty seconds." He nodded his head encouragingly. Raven and all her emotions stared at him.

"I am not doing that." Raven said sternly.

"Oh come on, it won't hurt." Beast Boy pleaded, turning into a cat.

"Kitty!" Happy exclaimed. She ran forward and hugged the green cat to her chest. She swung back and forth while cooing at Beast Boy.Meanwhile, Raven stood in shock and anger. Affection, seeingthis, quickly ran to Happy's rescue.

"Happy, put Beast Boy down, you're going to strangle him." Happy sweat dropped and did as she was told. She backed away, and Beast Boy turned back to his normal self; he was a slightly bluer color, but all and all he looked okay.

"Please Raven?" He asked scooting away from Happy and giving Raven puppy dog eyes…without turning into one. Raven gave a sigh as if she were about to do the most disgusting thing she could think of, and did what he asked. Beast Boy counted and when he reached twenty he nodded his head. Raven slowly let go of her breath.

"Are they gone?" Happy asked excitedly. Raven shrugged and for a moment everyone was silent.

"Hiccup!" Everyone fell over while Beast Boy, against his will, was turned into a salmon. He flipped around a moment and then turned back to himself.

"Why does everyone seem to deem it fit to suffocate me today?" Beast Boy half asked and half yelled. Everyone just stood up and sweat dropped.

"Well, Beast Boy's no longer allowed to give us any more ideas." Rude said ignoring the outraged look Beast Boy had on his face.

"I've got an idea." Wisdom spoke up. Everyone turned around to face her. "Why don't we have Beast Boy try and scare Raven." The others nodded in agreement. That sounded like it might work.

"How do you want me to do that?" Beast Boyasked, trying to think of an idea that would scare Raven.

Suddenly a shriek pierced the air. Looking around, they realized Timid was screaming. Beast Boy suddenly ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She didn't quit screaming so he shook her, which threw her out of her spell.

"Timid, Timid, what's wrong?" Happy asked running up to the two. Timid didn't say anything, she was quivering in Beast Boy's arms but wasn't looking at him, but past him. Everyone turned in that direction.

Rage stood there. She was still twenty times as tall as the other Raven's and she had a wide grin across her face. She looked as if Christmashad come early. On her shoulder sat a fat black raven.

"I know your little secret Raven." She taunted. Her voice was oddly distorted and it sounded more like a man's then the actual Raven.

"Secret?" Affection whispered. Her eyes widened and she turned to see that Raven was glaring at Rage.

"You know, a little birdie told me." Beast Boy's eyes widened. The raven on Rage's shoulder. It had been some sort of spy. He abruptly let go of Timid's shoulders and turned to look angrily at Rage. No, not Rage, Trigon. He would pay dearly for what he did to Rage…and Raven.

"I won't allow you to even carry out that theory of yours Raven." Rage said, laughing as if this was all a game. "You can try and try, but it'll never happen." She roared into laughter, she then quickly shot out a yellowish orange laser-like beam. Everyone jumped away in time.

"Hurry Raven, go and finda way to get rid of your hiccups. We'll try to hold her off as long as we can." Knowledge said throwing an arm behind her, as if she were pushing them farther away.

"No, we won't leave you guys to fight by your selves." Beast Boy yelled watching as Timid tried to hide behind a rock while Courage ran forward, towards Trigon.

"You have to Beast Boy!" Courage yelled. "If Raven can't get rid of her hiccups then we won't be able to defeat Trigon." She dodged one of Trigon's laser's and ran closer, trying to get a good shot at Rage.

Raven ran over to Beast Boy and grabbed him. Then she transported them a good distance from the battlefield, though you could still see the fight, they wouldn't be hurt if things got too much out of control. Raven panted slightly and leaned heavily against Beast Boy.

"Raven you shouldn't have done that." He said, softly chiding her. "Now you look like you can barely stand on your own two feet."

"I'm fine." She said roughly, and she pushed her self hard away from him. She wobbled a bit but stood on her own.

"What was Rage talking about Raven?" Beast Boy asked, ignoring the hurt in his heart.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, avoiding his eyes and instead watching the fight between Trigon and her emotions.

"The secret, Raven. She was talking about how some little secret that wouldn't work." He said, somberly.

Raven's eyes fell to the ground. She couldn't tell him. No matter what, she wouldn't tell him. If what Affection had said did happen…she could destroy the city without a thought. She could kill humanity. Everything would be ruined if she gave in. She couldn't do that. She wouldn't, but Beast Boy was still waiting for an answer.

"Raven?" Beast Boy whispered, realizing that she was having and inside conversation with her self.

"She didn't mean anything by it." Raven yelled, throwing her hands over her ears to block out Beast Boy's voice. She closed her eyes and waited for Beast Boy to let it dropInstead, she felt his arms envelop her. Pulling back slightly in alarm, all she could do was stare at Beast Boy in wonder.

His own eyes were wide with realization. He didn't know what had came over him, but all he wanted to do at that one moment was hold Raven and let her know that she was safe.

Raven felt like she wanted to slap him. She wanted to pull away, slap him, and then run for her life. But she couldn't bring her self to do either.

She knew the consequences, she knew what would happen and yet she still let him hold her. Her eyes began to burn and she longed to rub them, but Beast Boy still had a hold on her, and she definitely did not want to break that connection.

"I know what happened between you and Malichor was a horrible thing." He said staring sadly at her. "I know it really hurt you and your emotions."

Her eyes widened slightly at his sudden tender moment. Was she hearing all right?

"Affection told me that you're scared to be loved again." Beast Boy said kindly.

Raven's eyes widened and she threw a heated glare in the direction of the fighting emotion.

"I promise I'll never do that to you." Beast Boy all but whispered. Raven's mouth fell agape. What did he just say?

"I know that you must have thought I was in love with Terra." Beast Boy stated his eyes slightly glazed over. "But all that was…" He groped for a work, "was puppy love." He dropped his hands lower until they reached her waist.

"I could never love anyone as much as I love you." He stated.

Raven's eyes grew larger than dinner plates. All she wanted to do was run. She started to struggle in his grasp, but somehow he expected this and only tightened his grip.

"Oh, no you don't. You aren't leaving until I get a response." He said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Beast Boy you'd have better let me go or I'll…" She didn't get to finish as he abruptly laughed in her face.

She then struggled harder. She was scared. She couldn't let this happen. She pressed with all her might against his chest which, sadly she admitted to her self, was fairly well toned.

"Beast Boy I swear…" But she never got to finish. She felt it coming. It reminded her distantly of a swarm of bee's in the middle of her stomach, and they somehow wanted to come out.

Her eyes widened and her face, once again, turned paler then it should've been. Beast Boy knew immediately about what was to happen. They both turned and looked over at the fighting emotions.

Courage looked to be injured but she was still fighting. Wisdom and Knowledge were trying to work together but Rage seemed to know exactly what they were planning. Rude was using telekinesis, and was picking up large rocks and throwing them and Rage but it seemed as nothing was harming her.

Happy and Affection seemed to be dancing around Rage, trying to get her attention away from the others. Even small, frightened Timid was fighting. Beast Boy could almost make out the tears on her cheeks.

Raven couldn't help but feel fear enter her. She couldn't let these hiccups continue, but if she did what Affection told her to…she'd be leading on Beast Boy and could end up flattening the city. She could feel the hiccup get closer and closer to her mouth. What should she do?

Beast Boy decided for her.

He slowly bent his head at an angle and stopped watching her reaction. She hadn't yet noticed. Well that was a good thing for him, because once she came to her senses, she would kill him.

Then without a second thought, he leant forward, and captured her lips with his.

Raven felt a tingling feeling. She turned her head to face Beast Boy's and at that precise moment they're lips met. Raven felt fear well up into her. Flashes of what she could do and what she might have already done slipped though her head.

But then, Beast Boy slowly ran his tongue along her bottom lip and that thought was whipped out of her mind. All she could now focus on was Beast Boy's wonderfully soft lips, and the way he kissed her. It was as if he truly meant that he was in love with her.

He then gently pulled away from her. Her eyes stayed closed and she was now relaxed in his hold.

"I'll never hurt you." He whispered.

Raven's eyes shot open, looking into Beast Boy's own green ones. Her eyes began to brim with tears. For now she would believe him. Because he wasn't Malichor, he was Beast Boy.

He was her Beast Boy.

* * *

_A/N:_ (Sobs into arms) That has to be the most adorable sentence I've ever read! (Glances at readers) Not that I'm bragging mind you. (Clears Throat) **Yeah, so what did you all think? Good, bad, okay? Go on tell me I want to know! I will gladly take opions...sniff, please, anyone? So give me something to read in my mail box (I get lonely)! Also I like to tell other people that people like me...I'm pathetic I know, but wouldn't you...or not. So...**

**REVIEW...or...ACHOO...no, I mean...Review! Bye I love you all!**


	6. So Long, Farewell

**(Hides behind a metal sheild while peaking out the side.) I. AM. SO. SORRY! I had the worst writer's block that God has ever created. Sigh, I made this one a long one for all of you! Sniff, I hope you guys aren't too mad. I'll make this short so you guys can get reading the story. I hope you like it...the review answers are at the bottom!Oh, by the way I could never have gotten this chapter out to you all with out the help of my wonderful friends and the great Regrem Erutaerc (my hero)! Thanks all!**

**_Disclaimer:_** If you hold a magnifying glass to the monitor, you'll see that I don't own Teen Titans. Though I've tired many times to steal it...I'm afriad DC Archives are far too smart forme. Damn them.

_Hiccups_

_Chapter Six: So Long, Farewell_

_Last Chapter:_

He then gently pulled away from her. Her eyes stayed closed, and she was now relaxed in his hold.

"I'll never hurt you." He whispered.

Raven's eyes shot open, looking into Beast Boy's own green ones. Her eyes began to brim with tears. For now, she would believe him. Because he wasn't Malichor, he was Beast Boy.

He was her Beast Boy.

_On with the story:_

Raven and Beast Boy were knocked off their feet, literally. The wind inside Raven's mind was blowing at least 60 miles per hour, and all of her emotions had been forced to stop their fight.

Then, quite suddenly, they all began to glow in the colors that represented their selves. Happy was a bright pink, Timid was a light gray, ect. Even Rage was glowing. Although she was shining a crimson color, which meant Trigon was still in power. If she had been free of Trigon, her color would have been a normal fire truck red.

Raven, herself, had turned a light blue, and Beast Boy was glowing, as a light green.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy yelled over the rush of the wind. Raven only shrugged, while staring at her glowing hands. Her hair whipped wildly around, as if it was trying to pull itself free.

A few seconds later, a black sphere distinctly shaped in the form of a raven appeared in front of them. It was the emotions.

"Knowledge, what's happening?" Raven shouted over to her. The emotion opened her mouth to yell back, but she didn't get a chance, for at that moment, the wind suddenly stopped, and the ground started to tremble.

The ground underneath them began to change form. Once, it had been a large rocky landscape. But after Raven's and Beast Boy's kiss, the land was beginning to shift and quake every few moments. Then, as if it were being flattened by a giant rolling pin, it became like placid glass.

Bright green sprouts of grass popped out of the ground, and faintly, Raven could make out pink flowers. Large dark brown trees could be seen randomly, and they held plump fruits of different types and colors. Raven knew immediately what this was. It was Affection's territory.

"You've finally accepted Affection, Raven." Stated Knowledge as soon as the initial shock wore off. "Now that you have accepted her, her power is what's making us glow. Now, we should be strong enough to defeat Rage."

"But, why am I glowing?" Beast Boy asked staring at the mist like glow that was coming from his green skin.

"You might not know Beast Boy, but your connected to us, so now that we're glowing indomitable, so are you." Wisdom said quietly from beside Knowledge.

The ground began to shake again as Rage came closer to the group. "You little brats. I'm going to end this now. You will all regret the day you betrayed Trigon." She yelled at them.

Beast Boy pointed a finger in the air, slightly mocking Robin, and shouted, "Go Ravens!"

Raven immediately pulled a chunk out of the ground and threw it at Rage. Rage tried to dodge, bu**t** was too late, and the chunk soared straight into her side, knocking the air out of her. She doubled over and gasped for air, but Trigon pushed her body on. He straighten her, and then ran over to where the group still stood, shocked at her sudden recovery.

"We have to separate!" Brave called out, and the group jumped apart, but Timid was too late, and Rage hit her mark. She grabbed Timid and threw her hard against the tree. Timid screamed in pain and fell limply to the ground. Rage ran towards Timid's body, but was too slow; Happy suddenly appeared, grabbed Timid's body, and disappeared from Rage's view.

Rage turned around, and nearly jerked back in surprise. Beast Boy was behind her, and he didn't look happy.

"How could you hurt her?" He yelled his eyes seemed to have fire inside them. "She couldn't even fight you, and yet, you still knocked her out!"

Beast Boy couldn't believe it. He didn't want to hurt Rage; she looked too much like Raven, but he couldn't let her get away with hurting Timid. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." He yelled. Raven appeared next to him.

"Trigon, just give up; you're not going to beat us! You're never going to escape!" Raven yelled. Trigon only growled in anger, and suddenly shot out at Beast Boy. Raven reacted immediately by putting up one of her shields.

Trigon expected this and shot around the others to attack Rude. Rude wasn't ready, and only had time to gasp in shock before she was knocked down by a hard punch in the gut. Rage then grabbed Rude's arm and twisted it backwards. Everyone flinched as a loud crack was heard.

Knowledge took the chance, while Rage was distracted; she telepathically ripped out a fruit laden tree and threw it at Rage. It hit her square in her back and knocked her to the ground. Affection appeared, grabbed Rude, and ran over to where Happy was, healing Timid.

Trigon pushed Rage's body up to a standing position.

"You can't defeat me!" She cried into the air, her eyes started to turn a darker red, and suddenly, a bright beam shot out towards Wisdom. She immediately threw up her shield, but cried out aloud when the shield broke, and she was hit in the chest by the red beam.

"What's happening?" Raven asked Knowledge, anger was clear in her voice.

"I'm not sure. We have to get Wisdom; she should know what's going on." Knowledge said.

Raven nodded, and turned towards Beast Boy.

"BB, do you think you can distract Rage while I get to Wisdom?" She asked, leaning over to Beast Boy so that Rage wouldn't hear their plan. Beast Boy nodded, a serious look on his face, and ran towards Rage.

"Jeez, you are stupid," he yelled. He threw a rock at her that bounced harmlessly to the ground. "You think you're stronger than Raven. Ha! That's impossible. Raven's the strongest person I know!"

Rage turned around and smiled at him. "Do you really think that little pebble can harm me?" She asked slowly. "That's pathetic; you're dumber then I thought. I don't see what Raven sees in you." Beast Boy couldn't help the blush that crept up onto his cheeks and onto his ears.

Meanwhile, Rage never noticed the two Ravens talking behind them.

"She's what?" Raven asked roughly, her eyes were round with shock.

"Rage is getting stronger. Trigon's feeding her his powers. If she can use his power without getting tired, that means we need to beat her fast. If we don't, even with Affection's power, we won't win." Wisdom said softly, her hand clutched to her chest.

Suddenly, Rage attacked Beast Boy. He gasped and jumped to the side, barely missing Rage's fist. Rage turned around quickly, and shot out a red beam aiming for his right foot. It hit its mark.

Beast Boy cried out in pain. He stumbled and fell onto the ground.

"Beast Boy!" A voice called out. Out of no where, Affection appeared at Beast Boy's side. She grabbed his upper body, and pulled him into a sitting position. "Are you alright?" She asked softly. Beast Boy winced, but managed to nod his head.

"Ah, so little Affection has a crush." Said a mocking voice, not too far from them. Rage advanced slowly and menacingly. A twisted smile graced her face. "Maybe you two should go first."

"Stop!" Cried Happy, having appeared beside Knowledge. Timid stood next to her, her face pallor. Happy hurried off from her spot and stood next to Affection, glaring defiantly and very out of character at Rage.

"You can't hurt Beast Boy!" Exclaimed Brave suddenly. She ran over to the other side of BB, and glared at Rage.

Timid suddenly appeared cowering behind Beast Boy. She peaked out from behind him and said, "Please, Rage, don't hurt Beast Boy." Rage's grin widened, and she seemed to be enjoying the moment very much.

Knowledge and Wisdom both appeared in front of the small group. While

"It would be very accommodating if you just yield now, Rage." Knowledge said softly.

"Otherwise, it will be necessary to make you surrender." Wisdom finished. The emotions and Beast Boy stared at Rage as she seemed to think over the idea.

"You know," she said, "I just don't think that's going to work for me. I'm just not the giving up kind of girl." Then, she suddenly released a red bolt of power.

Some of the emotions screamed, while othersjust closed their eyes, some even tried to throw up their shields, if only to slow down the attack. None expected Raven to appear in front of the Bolt.

She instantly threw up her shield.

After a few moments of nothing happening, everyone looked over to Raven. They all blinked in surprise. Raven wasn't hurt in anyway, and in fact, she was still standing there with her shield in tact.

Rage, on the other hand, was on the ground. She was blinking in disbelief up at Raven, and seemed to be in a state of shock. Raven's shield hadn't fallen like the other's had. In fact, Rage's beam had ricocheted from her shield into Rage's chest.

"You will not harm Beast Boy…" there was a slight pause as Raven collected her self. "…Or the rest of us. Either you surrender, or we'll be forced to knock Trigon out of you!"

Rage's face was tilted downwards, and her shoulders shook with emotions. Then, like a knife, her laughter pierced the tense quietness. "Surrender?" She asked as in disbelief. "Why would I do that? You are all too easy for me to give up!" Then, like lightning, Rage had jumped to her feet and launched an eye beam at the Raven and Beast Boy.

They never saw it coming.

"Raven, we have to merge." Knowledge said weakly as they all tried to keep their positions. Their shields, though everyone had put theirs' up, wouldn't be able to stand much more abuse.

Raven gave a slight nod, and once the beam had faded away, she, along with the emotions, some helping Beast Boy, was able to put some distance between themselves and Rage.

"Okay, now's the time to do it!" Wisdom said wisely. "If we don't do it now, there might not be a time to do it later." Everyone nodded. They once again formed a circle, but instead of Raven being on the side of the circle, she stood in the middle. Beast Boy lay a few feet away from the group, watching quietly. They heard a distant roar of anger, and Beast Boy shivered.

"Hurry up! Rage's coming!" He cried to the group. Quickening themselves, the group started to rise off the ground. Slowly at first, but with every passing moment, they rose higher and higher.

Finally, as they reached the height they needed, the emotions started to swirl round and around Raven, until finally, they were going so fast they appeared as a blur. Then, with a horrendous crash of noise, and a blinding flash of light, Raven and her emotions were no more.

They had combined to become one. They were pure. Only Raven was there, her white cape billowed out behind her as she lowered herself to the ground.

Once she had landed, she gave Beast Boy the tiniest of smiles, one that he would have missed if he hadn't been hoping she would send it his way.

"You will be defeated Rage." Raven said, her tone of complete calmness. "Then, I shall send Trigon to where he belongs."

Rage gave Raven a very unpleasant snarl, which Raven suspected had been from Trigon. Then, without warning, she sprinted towards Raven. Surprisingly, Raven was faster than Rage, and was able to dodge her, but not before she gave her a quick punch in the midsection.

Rage bent forward slightly and gasped for air. Then, righting herself, she turned behind her to see Raven standing there as if she had never moved. Beast Boy looked on with amazement.

Raven quickly shot out her own eye beams at Rage. Instead of them being red, they were a pure white. Rage jumped back, but was too slow and got hit in the legs. They sizzled from the beam, as if water had been poured upon a hot burner. Rage hissed in pain, and collapsed against the ground. Raven walked slowly up to Rage.

"I think I have won." Raven said tonelessly. She stepped closer to her, an**d** a black orb began to swallow her hand. Rage had no time to move before a shot of strong black energy swallowed her. Rage's piercing scream shot though the air, making Beast Boy jump.

"Raven stop; you're hurting her!" He cried at the grim looking Raven. Her face became darker still, and she turned to look at him.

"I'm not hurting her Beast Boy. I'm overpowering her until Trigon is weakened." She stated coldly. Beast Boy still looked dubious over this, but knew better than to say anything.

Small beads of sweat were forming on her brow, andher body seemed to be quivering. She was getting weaker.

Finally, the black orb began shrink away from Rage. Then, with a snap, the power disappeared, and Rage stood staring at Raven. Her four eyes were still in place, but her cape had returned back to its regular red color.

There was a flash of bright red color, and Rage disappeared back into Raven. Beast Boy watched as Raven slowly and weakly walked over to him. Her upper eye lids were drooping in a tired sort of way, and her shoulders were not in there usual pulled back, confident stance.

"Raven, are you alright?" Beast Boy asked softly. He positioned himself on his knees, careful of his hurt ankle. Raven gave him a blank look, and without any warning, her eyes fully closed, and she fell into a dead faint.

Thankfully, Raven had walked close enough to Beast Boy so that he'd be able to grab her. Unfortunately, she was dead weight to him, and fell so heavily against him that he flew backwards and landed onto his bum instead of gracefully catching her, like the knight in the fairy tale.

Raven was sprawled in Beast Boy's lap, her arms flung awkwardly around him. He winced as his ankle gave another painful throb, and shifted her so that she was now more comfortable.

He nearly choked in surprise as eight different colors shot out of Raven's body and bolted in all different directions. They disappeared once reaching the horizon. Then, nearly giving Beast Boy another heart attack, Raven sluggishly woke up.

She shifted around a bit, unsure of what exactly she was lying on. But when she looked up, she was surprised to see Beast Boy's bright green eyes staring back at her.

"What just happened?" She asked tonelessly, though the blush on her cheeks suggested otherwise.

"Err, you fainted." He told her. "Then, different colored lights flew out of your body and went in all different directions. I'm guessing they were your emotions."

She groaned weakly, before rising out of his lap. He winced in pain as his ankle twisted smartly. Raven's eyes widened, and she blinked a couple of times in surprise.

"Let me heal that for you." She said awkwardly, bending down on her knees and placing her hands over his slightly swollen ankle. A glowing light appeared underneath her hands and began to form around his ankle. In less then a minute, she had healed it. It was still sore, but he'd now be able to use it.

"Thanks Rae." He said, standing tenderly upon his legs.

"Don't call me that." She said icily. Beast Boy just grinned in return.

"You two really do make a cute couple. Or I should say, we make a cute couple." Said a voice to the other side of them.

Standing a distance off was Affection, smiling brightly at the two super heroes. She had her hands clasped behind her back, anda peculiar twinkle in her eyes.

"I see you're feeling better Beast Boy." She stated, walking closer. Raven just glared at her, while Beast Boy blushed.

"I meant to thank you Affection," Beast Boy said kindly. "For saving me when I hurt my ankle." Affection's smile, if possible, became even bigger.

"Of course I would save you Beast Boy. Any one of us would." She said softly.

"Let's go Beast Boy; the others are probably worried about us." Raven said, walking past the two in disgust in what she thought to be anger.

"Hey, wait up!" He called, jogging lopsidedly after her. Affection followed, giggling all the way.

After a small time, they entered Happy's territory. Bright, almost too bright flowers popped out everywhere, while colorful ravens flew around in the air. There was a loud girlish squeal, and Beast Boy was attacked from behind by Happy.

"Beast Boy, I was so worried about you!" She cried into his overly sensitive ears. "But now that you're feeling better, we should play some games." She jumped off Beast Boy's back and ran over to Affection. "You want to play too, Affection." She stated rather then asked. "Good, it'd be a lot more entertaining with three." Happy didn't bother to ask Raven; she all ready knew the answer.

"We should play tag. I've been practicing, and I'm nearly as fast as the road runner." She sprinted ahead a few feet, and then, turned around to look at the others. Raven was looking annoyed. Beast Boy was looking content. Affection looked amused.

"Come on! Affection's it." She yelled. Affection got a surprised look on her face, but smiled anyway, and chased after Beast Boy and Happy. They laughed the whole time.

Finally, Raven nearly cried, as the great walls of the maze loomed up before them. The others had finished their game a while ago, and were now in a comfortable silence. Both emotions seemed to be glued to Beast Boy's side. Not literally of course.

As they walked closer to the entry way, they saw a gray cloaked emotion waiting for them.

"Hi Timid!" Affection and Happy called out together. Timid shrunk back slightly, and seemed to wish to disappear inside the labyrinth walls.

"Hello Timid." Beast Boy said his tone much more calm then the other two. Raven only glared at the coy emotion.

"Take us to the Forbidden Door." Raven said tonelessly, yet the others couldn't help but notice the underlined aggravation.

Timid instantly nodded her consent, and started to lead them solemnly through the maze.

After an awkward silence, Beast Boy broke it. "I wanted to thank you for standing up for me against Rage, Timid." He said affectionately. "It was very brave of you."

Timid seemed startled at first, and then turned slowly around to look at him. "Was it?" She asked quietly, as if she was afraid of his answer. He nodded his head and smiled. Timid only blushed and, at glancing at Raven's face, hurried on through the maze.

There the door stood. The vortex swirled as fast as ever, but gave them some relief that it was working. Majestic and eerie, it was all the same and a relief to see it. It meant home, the tower, and their friends.

Raven knew immediately when the other emotions came to say good bye. Being linked to them made her perceptible to their locations. There was a black raven like orb that appeared, and then, disappeared to reveal Knowledge, Wisdom, Brave, and Rage.

They stood waiting for everyone to say their goodbyes.

Happy was first. She gave him a watery smile, and a few tears trickled down her face, but she managed not to bawl. "I'll miss you Beast Boy." She said softly, she lowered her head and sniffled to her self. Beast Boy gently used a finger to lift up her chin.

"I'll miss you to." He replied sincerely. "You never know, maybe Raven will let me visit." Happy's face instantly brightened, and she hugged Beast Boy good bye.

Next, it was Affection.

"Good bye Beast Boy. I'm sure we will be seeing each other soon!" She said quite happily. She gave him a knowing wink, which made Raven quite mad, and then, kissed him on his cheek.

"We'll all miss you." She stated. He smiled, and tried to ignore the blush that he knew had appeared on his face.

"I'll miss you too Affection." He said.

Rude suddenly walked up as Affection walked away.

"Good bye Beast Boy. I hope you'll come back soon, unless you do something else that makes Raven mad." She said rudely. Beast Boy blinked. Then she leaned over and hugged him, while she, as sneakily as a bull, grabbed a fist full of ass. Beast Boy jumped while his face turned bright red. She grinned like a Cheshire cat and ran off towards the others.

Brave then ran up. "Good bye Beast Boy!" She cried while bravely wrapping her arms around his neck. She then pecked him on the cheek and bounded off towards the others.

Now, it was Wisdom's turn. "Mind you be careful with those criminals." Wisdom said in uneasiness, not quite use to this sort of attention.

Beast Boy chuckled, "I will, Wisdom. Thank you for helping me."

Wisdom smiled and nodded, then stepped back and waited for Knowledge to say her good byes.

"It was a very good idea to **kiss** Raven to make her hiccups go away." Knowledge said conversationally. Beast Boy blushed all the way to his roots. Knowledge only smirked. "Good bye Beast Boy. Until we meet again." She then stepped back, and tried not to laugh at the tantrum Raven was throwing.

It was Timid's turn now.

But she didn't go up, in fact, she was curled up in Happy's arms. Obviously, she was afraid to say good bye. Beast Boy smiled to himself and walked up to Happy. Giving her a knowing smile, he gently tapped Timid's shoulder. All that produced was Timid trying to hide further in Happy's cloak.

"Well," Beast Boy began, sounding like a father who was leaving his child for a business trip. "I'll miss you Timid."

There was no reply, which he expected. He slowly began to walk back to Raven.

"W…wait!" Cried Timid. She pulled herself out of Happy's arms and rushed over to Beast Boy. Before Beast Boy could blink, she was in his arms, hugging him. Before he could blink again, she was gone. He only caught the sight of the pinkest face he had ever seen before it was buried, once again, into Happy's cloak.

Smiling, he finished his walk to Raven. Everyone stopped smiling and turned to look at Rage, who had her arms crossed and was glaring savagely at the ground.

"Well?" Asked Affection.

Rage didn't say anything, but shifted uncomfortably. She then stumbled forward as a black orb appeared and pushed her that way. Happy grinned at Wisdom's cleverness.

Rage glared at her, but finished her walk to Beast Boy. She opened her mouth a few times, looking very much like a fish out of water, and then gathered her wits.

"Thank you for saving me from Trigon." She said, shifting awkwardly.

Beast Boy smiled. "I know it wasn't your fault. It was stupid Trigon's. I'm sure you never truly meant any harm." Rage looked at him as if he had two heads. Then, she smiled; she had obviously misjudged him.

"I think I will miss you very much Beast Boy." She said solemnly.

Beast Boy smiled and leaned forward to kiss her gently against the cheek.

"I'll miss you to."

Rage then turned and hurried to the others, pulling up her hood as she went.

It was finally time for them to go. Raven felt a huge burden lift off her shoulders; it seemed as if all of her emotions had accepted Beast Boy.

Everyone began to wave good bye to the two titans as they stepped inside the Forbidden Door.

With a swirling sound and a bright flash of light, the two disappeared from the mirror.

Their adventure was over with. Now, things could go back to being normal. Or at least, as normal as the Titan's Tower ever got.

* * *

**_This is not the end their will be one to two more chapters!_**

_Now for my replies!_

**Manga-freak:** Thank you! You so sweet. It was very sad wasn't it. I didn't mean for it to be, it just came out that way. Of course they'll be more silly! Lol.

**Scathac's warrior:** Thank you I'm so glad you think so. Rabid Monkey Bob? Ack, I'm terrified of Monkeys! I'm scared!

**Dancegirl3:** Thank you! I appreciate your review!

**Regrem Erutaerc:** I know mistakes, sigh, I just can't escape them. I think so to.

**Darkwriter112358:** I made you cry, yay, er, I mean...I'm glad you think it's sweet, I was worried it'd be too sweet. I wrote I wrote...a little slowly but still. Hehe.

**Hollywoodstarsandeyes:** Really, I always thought her as rude. Lol, I'm obsessed with sweat dropping, I love it. Really, I've read fluffier.

**Ronnoco:** Really? You think I'm a good comedy writer! Thank you! I never thought I was good so that is a huge compliment for me. I know, I suck at grammer, I've been told, hehe. I'm glad you like the kissing scene. I'm sorry you were confused I hope you weren't on this chapter. I'll try to be better. Glad you thought so!

**Steve-Racer:** Cheesy? Lol, possibly. Okay I'm asking you later, what could I do at the end to make it funny? Come on I want to know! Sorry my update wasn't as quick as you had hoped.

**Demoness:** In a good or bad way?

**CWPrince V:** Lol, thank you so much, I'm so glad you liked it! You made my day! They could(shifty eyes) they won't even let us use song lyrics anymore I wouldn't doubt it. lol, I'm joking.

**Starrobfreak:** Thank you! I'm glad I did. I'm glad your hooked on it, those are the best kind. If you like this story you'll like the new one I'm making!

**The essence of popsicles:** No prob. He blocked it? How could he? lol! Mrs Fields Cookies, were the best thank you!

**The desert fox:** Really, I never tried that, but I hear it works. Thank you!

**Darkwarrior12: **Thanks Matt! I tried I hope you liked it.

**Animeobsessed3191:** Thank you that is so nice. I'm a huge fan of your stories so you reviewing for me made my day! Sorry this probably wasn't soon enough!

**Shadown 929:** Thanks! I did to.

**Beastbot and raven 4 ever:** I did.

**lolopixie:** I thought so to. Me to. Exactly so would I! I wish I found my self trapped in my mind with the guy I liked. Thank you, so do I. If you like this story, you'll love the story I'm working on. It's called Purgatory. You'll love it.

**Bbmylove: **I'm a mean person! lol. Are you kidding, I wouldn't have it any other way.

**FantasyObsessed:** (Bows) Thank you Thank you. I did, a little late but I did.

**CaptainOatmeal:** I'm sorry but my writer's block was horrible. I know, thanks though. I'm glad you still are.

**CheeseFairyXXL:** It can be two words, I've seen it used that way...besides I like it that way. You don't know what a sweat drop is? Have you ever seen an anime? In it a person gets a sweat on the forehead in the shape of a tear drop. It's usually when a person is does something they knew they would, sorry if you don't understand my explanation, it's hard to define.I'm glad you liked this chapter and I'm looking out for Tilt.

**Notyouraverageblond: **Thanks, glad you thought so.

**_I am going to start a new story and I hope you all will read it! I think I might put it up now so I'd look for it, it's called Purgatory! Read it!_**

**_Okay people, I think your mother taught you some manners so please..._**

**_REVIEW! I love you all!_**


	7. Daydreams and Run In

Hey everyone, this chapters dedicated to **_Will-the-Titans_** he/she gave me this idea because what did happen why the two love birds were off trying to get rid of Raven's hiccups. So this is just a silly Rob/Star and Cy/Jinx fic. Not very long, only six pages, but it's better then waiting another month, ne? So get reading!

**Disclaimer:**Not now,or will I ever own Teen Titans, I just haven't accepted it yet.

_Hiccups_

_Chapter Seven: Daydreams and Run In_

_Last Chapter:_

Everyone began to wave good bye to the two titans as they stepped inside the Forbidden Door.

With a swirling sound and a bright flash of light, the two disappeared from the mirror.

Their adventure was over with. Now, things could go back to being normal. Or at least, as normal as the Titan's Tower ever got.

_This Chapter:_

Starfire lay peacefully on the couch, her legs kicked up in the air and swinging back and forth pleasantly. She shifted slightly and pulled out, what looked to be a girlish magazine. Glancing around, she made sure none of the other Titans were around, before she flipped through the pages, looking for a certain article.

She smiled slightly as she found it.

_Could Your Best Friend Be Your Next Boyfriend?_

The capturing statement read. Starfire blinked and read further:

_How can you tell if your best friend is only that? We talked to thousands of girls and found out how they had the same problem, the only difference, they did something about it. _

Intrigued she read more:

_"My best friend and I," Says Sophie 16, "were watching a scary movie one night. We were huddled really close together, and I had my eyes nearly shut, because it was so freaky. When the killer jumped out from nowhere, I screamed and buried my head in his shoulder. I got really embarrassed and lifted my head to say sorry…when he kissed me. We've been together ever since." _

The article went on to list more romantic experiences, but Star didn't get the chance to read them. Cyborg had just walked into the room.

"Hey Star, what are you up to?" He asked as he cheerfully walked into the room.

Star's face turned bright red, and she quickly stuffed the magazine between the couch cushions.

"I am doing nothing." Star said, fidgeting.

Cyborg beamed and leaned his elbows onto the back of the couch. "Are you reading one of those feminine magazines?" He asked. His grin widened as she looked down and bit her lower lip while pressing hertwo pointer fingers together.

"Where are Raven and Beast Boy?" Star asked, trying to avert his attention. It seemed to work.

"Hmm, Oh, I think they went to Raven's mirror to figure things out…or get some alone time. Now, what were you doing?" He asked. Obviously, it hadn't worked.

"I'm trying to find out how to get Robin's attention." She mumbled, her face reddening from awkwardness. Cyborg chuckled.

"Why don't you set up a plan?" he asked.

"A plan, how?" She wondered, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know. I'm not very good at this girl getting guy thing. What did that magazine of yours say?" He asked, reaching his hand out for the magazine. She dug it out from between the cushions and handed it over. It was still on the article, so he read. He cracked up laughing as he got to the part about the scary movie.

"These girly magazines are weird," he mumbled as he gave it back to Star. "Okay. Here's what you should do. When Robin walks in…pretend to trip or something. Then, he might help you up, and you take it from there." Cyborg was chuckling still at the magazine and started to walk away.

"Trip," Star asked, wrinkling her forehead in confusion.

"It's," Cy said encouragingly, "when you fall accidentally. This time though, you'll have to do it purposely."

"Yes, this sounds like a marvelous plan." Star said jumping from the couch in her excitement. She watched as he headed for the main door. "Friend, where are you going?" She asked.

"Uh, I got to go get some parts for the T-car. I'll be back in a while, good luck." Then, he left.

Star sat back on the couch and began to fantasize on how she'd act as Robin came in.

In her daydream, she wa**s** dressed in a corset (she had read many women wearing these pieces of clothing in her romance novels). Robin would come in, his hair blown away from his stunning, unhidden eyes.

He'd see Starfire, and she'd run to him, her arms open in her need to feel his own body pressed against hers.

In the dream, Starfire would trip over an invisible rock and, once collapsed, she'd be immediately picked up by Robin's well trained arms.

"Oh, Robin I have something very important to tell you." She'd breathe, her bountiful bosoms heaving up and down.

"Let me speak first, my darling Starfire." He'd reply bringing his face until it was in front of hers. "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you, and me being the coward that I am, I haven't."

"What is it?" She'd ask, leaning forward so that her eyes could gaze lovingly into his.

"I think I'm in…"

"Starfire are you all right? You have this weird look on your face." Robin asked sitting next to her on the couch.

Pop!

He groaned inwardly as he saw the magazine that was clutched in her hand, not those things again.

"Wh…Robin!" Star squeaked, managing to unbalance herself and fall flat onto her bum.

She rubbed the sore spot while looking, embarrassedly, up at Robin. Unnoticeably at the same time, the two ended up looking at each others lips, both blushing from earlier when they were magnetized together.

"Here let me help you up." Robin said, nervously standing up and reaching out his hand for hers. She placed her hand in his and let herself be lifted up. Their eyes held throughout that time, and once Star was standing, both didn't make a move to release each other's hands.

"Robin," Star breathed, "there is something that I think you must know."

Robin shook his head and leaned down for her lips. They stood there, alone in the living room, embraced in each other's arms, and Starfire thought she must be still daydreaming.

"I love you too Star." He whispered as they pulled away for air. Then, leaning forward again, he drew her into a deeper kiss. Star knew immediately, from her beating heart, that this was no dream.

"I loveyou too." She mumbled against his lips.

* * *

Cyborg walked joyfully out of the auto shop. Something had been up lately with the T-car, so a few days ago, he had went and ordered his new parts. On chance, he had decided to see if his parts had arrived early; luckily for him, they had. But since the T-car wasn't working, he had ended up carrying a huge box of parts down a crowded tourist lined street. 

Though the parts themselves weren't heavy, it was the fact that the box covered his eyesight that made it a difficult task to walk down the street.

Every few steps he took, he'd end up bumping into someone.

"Excuse me," he said, a lady and her dog jumped to the side.

"Oops. I'm sorry." Cy exclaimed a few minutes later, as he bumped into a heavily pregnant woman. Her short black hair waved back and forth as she shook her head.

"No problem. I know how it is. You'd better be careful though, or you might fall." The woman said pleasantly. She then began to wobble down the street; Cyborg watched as she went.

He then turned around and started his long walk home, never noticing the pink haired girl until he ran straight into her.

He heard a loud thump as the body he ran into hit the ground from the impact. The parts in his box became unbalanced and rained down to the ground, scattering everywhere.

"Aw man," Cyborg said sighing. He bent down and placed the box on the ground, and then he turned towards the person to apologize.

"Hey, watch where you're going, junk boy!" Jinx snapped, slowly pulling herself into a sitting position.

All thoughts of apologizing evaporated. "Hey, I couldn't see; you should be the one to watch where you're going." He retorted testily, and began to pick up the auto pieces and putting them back into the box. He didn't bother helping her up.

Jinx scowled but, being as bored as she was, began to help him clear the mess, as the crowd of people walked around them. As she picked things up, a thin silver bracelet slid down to the base of her wrist, it glittered faintly in the weak light.

"You break out of jail?" Cyborg asked as he placed the last piece in the box and stood up. Jinx stood up with him and frowned. She then stuck out her wrist where the bracelet hung gloomily.

"I didn't break out," she said, almost as if she had wished she had. "Even free, they still don't trust you in this town." She motioned to her bracelet again, and Cyborg realized it was a tracking device. He smiled, and tried to hide his snickers.

"It's not funny!" She cried in annoyance, "I have to deal with another six months of this crap." She sighed and glared at the side of the street.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Are you going back to school?" He asked. She looked him over warily, and then, finding his question was only out of curiosity shook her head.

"Nah, they won't accept me anymore. They say I'm a disgrace to the institute." She tucked a stray piece of pink hair behind her ear and stared at the ground, her eyes sad looking.

Cyborg's heart instantly softened. "Do you," he blinked and cleared his head a bit. At that moment, the sunlight had just decided to protrude from behind a cloud and shining behind her and made her seem like an angel who had lost her wings.

"Do you want to go get some dinner?" He asked, and felt better as Jinx's face instantly lightened.

"Well, as long as that Robin guy doesn't show up. He's such a goody." She informed him making a face at the thought of Robin.

Cyborg chuckled; she was the same old Jinx. She smiled, and they began to walk to a diner. As they got farther and farther away, they both started to laugh.

"You never know, maybe I can try and convince Robin to let you try out for the team."

Jinx got a strange expression on her face and looked over at the looming Titans Tower. Even from the middle of the city, the tower remained in view. She shook her head of the thoughts that were flying around and grinned teasingly at Cy.

"You wish." She laughed, as the diner's door closed on them with a bang.

* * *

**Time to answer your reviews!**

**TDG3RD:** Thank you. I like them to. I'm glad Happy reminds me slightly of my self, except I'm not as random, lol. I would if I were her.

**Animeobsessed3191:** Yay for Jess, a 100 Reveiws! Yay, yay! Yay for me! lol.

**Scathac's warrior:** Yay, oh, yep lol. Okay okay.

**Shadow929:** I hope this is soon enough, thanks.

**Regrem Erutaerc**: Oh, lol, they'll be surprised all right.

**Ryuu no Taiyo:** This is what's next I hope you like it.

**Fernnu:** Thanks, I'm really glad you do. I hope you like this.

**The dessert Fox:** lol, You were the only person to guess that, I'm a muscial freak. Lol, cookies for you! Thanks, I'll try.

**Raven Sugara the Tenken:** Thanks. It's not done but I do think it's a great story.

**GoOd-BaDz2:** Thank you Rae/BB rule!

**The Last:** Thanks, it was hard but I had a lot of help. I know, I'm horrible when it comes to fighting, it was my first try. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Lolopixie:** I know, it's horrible. Thanks, I liked that part to. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter.

**Billy:** I'm glad you like it, I hope this was soon enough.

**Warprince2000:** Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter.

**Will-the-Titans:** I hope this chapter cleared some things up for you. I dedicated this to you (points to the top) see? I hope you liked it. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

**fantasyObsessed:** Okay, here you go.

**Robin x:** I am, do you like this chapter?

**Nyachu:** I would be, Thanks. I'm glad you think so. I do hate that, it's like this can't be that person becasue they're so different from how they're suppose to act. Thanks I really appreciate your review. Yeah it is. I hope you like this one.

**_Okay everyone so one more chapter (I'm thinking) and this story will end! (Cries) it's so sad to do it but all good things have to come to an end. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I love you all!_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_ACHOO REVIEW!_**


End file.
